The Aura Guardians of Remnant
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: Triple crossover of Pokemon, Digimon and RWBY. PKMN and DGMN characters exist in RWBY's world without knowelge of Pokemon or Digimon. Two humans are accepted into Beacon, both with the intention of becoming huntsmen and living a normal life, but what they find instead is something they'd never expect. AshxHarem DavisxHarem
1. Prologue

How many fanfics do I have on this page… Let's see; one, two, three… holy cow a lot. Yes I'm doing another fanfiction, at this point I feel like Infinity Ash right now. This is supposed to be a triple crossover between Pokemon, Digimon and RWBY, specifically, it's a Pokemon and RWBY fanfic because I can't do three things at once for a crossover.

In this one, there will be no Pokemon and no Digimon. No one's gonna be from another world or something like that, the Pokemon and Digimon characters will exist in Remnant as though they were born there. This story will be based off two characters, specifically my favorite ones in Pokemon and Digimon.

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains… That's what you heard right? There are many tales to the world of Remnant, I'm sure in your library you would find the stories of the four maidens. Fortunately, they're not the only beings with such power.

The Maidens are able to use any elemental power they choose, not being limited to their season. The power of the Maidens is independent of Dust use and distinct from a Semblance, drawing comparisons to magic. It is tied to each Maiden's Aura in some way, but they do not need Aura to use their powers.

But, unlike the four Maidens, the Aura Guardians are in need of such for theirs. These beings are capable of manipulating and mastering Aura to their fullest potential. At first their power rivaled the Maidens, but as time went on some soon have grown even stronger. As such, they're legends that some believe to be real and fictional.

When a Maiden passes the last young lady they fought shall receive the powers of said Maiden and how she uses them is her decision. However, when an Aura Guardian passes the one who receives their power is decided by the purest and kindest of souls there're to be found meaning that no one evil is to receive such power.

If evil were to attempt to steal that power, they shall be taken of their life and will never walk the earth again. Aura Guardians are not to be taken lightly, the defense and healing of their Aura make one impossible to kill. And our story begins with two that just so happen to be perfect candidates.

(Pallet Town: Prof. Oak and Prof. Gennai's Academy: Training Facility)

Class was not in session right now, because of so, two young men decided to go down to the Training Facility to test out their weapons which were just sharpened by the blacksmith. One was a boy around the age of 17 with tan skin, wearing a red baseball cap, a light blue sweat tee, navy blue jeans, Red shoes, black fingerless gloves with red cuffs, zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks, and jet black spikey hair. (I'm sure you X and Y fans know which one I'm going for)

The other was a younger boy who also had tan skin wearing goggles, a black hoodless jacket with a flame design at the edge, a picture of a dragon on the back emerging from the flames. Underneath he wore a yellow t-shirt, blue long jeans, blue shoes with white laces and white on the bottom, along with maroon spikey hair.

These two were known as Ash Ketch'em and Davis Motomiya, both childhood friends and students to Professor's Oak and Gennai's academy. They both got on opposite sides then got into their stances holding out their weapons, Ash had a gun blade while Davis' weapon was an edged, long and wide sword. (If you don't know these weapons, look up gun blade and Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy)

Then they charged at each other. At first, they clashed and locked blades looking at each other with serious faces, then they started trading blow to blow with impressive speed. Davis blocked which threw Ash off guard for a second before he went for slash that got dodged, Ash then tried to get a swipe at him only to miss. Then they went back to trading blows except this time not as fast, they went like this for a minute or so before clashing blades one more time knocking them both back.

They stared at each other for a few minutes panting and sweating from all the intensity, until finally they gave in and dropped to the ground. "Man… you're getting… getting good at this dude." Ash said to his friend as got into a sitting position.

"Yeah… you're not… half bad yourself hot shot…" Davis said as he sat himself up with a hand on his knee.

"Yeah… three years here and look at how far we're getting."

"No kidding… I still remember all that's happened. Let's see, bully beat-downs, Grimm massacres, that time we accidently blew up Prof. Elm's class with those crystals…" Davis said with a little chuckle at the last part.

"All that and we still haven't gone to High School yet, imagine when we graduate from college." The cap wearer laughed again.

"Yeah, I know right? Hoo… man am I pooped." The goggle-head stated as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah, that was an intense fight." Ash said as he then got up and walked over to his friend. "Come on, how about we hit the sack for the day?" He asked offering a hand. The maroon haired boy smiled then took it.

How do these two know each other? Well it all started six years ago. When they first meet Davis was about to turn 10 years old and was having a hard time playing soccer, he fell over and began crying after bruising his knee and that's when Ash came to the scene. He spotted the little maroon haired boy and came over to help him, and from that day forward, they became close friends.

When Davis found out that a certain friend he liked didn't feel the same way Ash was there when he needed some comfort or someone to talk to, when Ash didn't make it into a class he really wanted to enroll in Davis was there to cheer him up. All fun and all good times aside, the bond they have… well I wouldn't go as far as to say inseparable, but strong I'll give them that.

"Same time tomorrow?" Davis asked holding his fist out.

"You bet." Ash said as they did a fist bump and then they both went their separate ways.

(Several weeks later)

Ash and Davis were now on an airship heading to Beacon, after they returned home their parents told them that they had gotten a letter from a man known as Professor Ozpin. When they heard they rushed over, opened the letters and were shocked at what they read. They were actually being asked to attend Beacon by the Headmaster himself. This was something they couldn't say no to.

When they found out they're were both going to the same school that only made it better for them since they could still hang out. They didn't know who they might be teamed with or who they might make friends with but that was the exciting part, not knowing who they were to make friends with means that there will be a lot of surprises.

For Ash he was old enough to attend himself since he was almost an adult, but for Davis he got moved about a few months ahead so, in his case he might feel left out being young at Beacon. But the cap boy would make sure to help him in case he felt awkward around older students. Once they arrive though, something they won't expect occur.

Okay, not my best and not long, but it's only supposed to be the prologue, and this will continue shortly to get better. You know how I said I don't plan to do a harem anytime soon? Well in this case, I just might make this a harem story if you really want me to. There's a poll up on my page for what the pairing should be, it's up to you as to who is to be paired with who. And this might be the only harem story I make, basically I'll make an acceptation.


	2. Beacon of surprises, Ash vs Davis

Another chapter, yes. Need I remind you that there's a poll up for the pairing? Just checking, right now it's a tie between AshxHarem DavisxHarem, AshxBlake DavisxYang and DavisxRuby AshxWeiss. If a tie remains I'm gonna make this a harem fanfic… maybe.

Ash and Davis were in the seating area of the airship, they had sometime before they got to Beacon, so they were doing some things while they wait. At first, they started playing Street Fighter which Ash dominated Davis at several times, now they were snoozing up a storm. Then at some point the cap boy decided to wake up and read some of his Naruto manga, pretty much they were bored out of their minds.

" _Attention all passengers! We'll be arriving at Beacon Academy shortly. Please gather your belongings and wait for further instructions. Thank you"_ A female voice announced through the speakers.

Ash quickly nudged Davis waking him up, and they did what the voice said. Putting away their Manga and their games, they walked out of the airship and into the courtyard observing and being amazed by their surroundings. They saw some students with their academy school uniforms on while some of them wore normal clothes, they guessed since it probably wasn't a school day it didn't matter what they wore.

"Wow… so this is Beacon." Davis said out of amazement.

"I know, this looks even better than the pictures." Ash said with just as much amazement. Some of the students were humans and others had ether dog ears or wolf tails showing they were Faunus. "Shall we?" He asked his friend.

"Let's." He responded back to his cap headed friend, then he realized something. "Wait, where're we going?" He asked.

"Uh…" The cap boy then remembered that they had no clue where they were at all.

After being lost and walking around for a few minutes all they found was the cafeteria, the dorm halls, most of the classrooms which wasn't since they were familiarizing with the place but, they couldn't find anything that would help. So they just decided to ask members of the staff if they knew where to find the headmasters office since he was the one who asked them to come they thought he could help them.

Now they were just waiting in the elevator to get to his office. "… I'm Davis Motomiya, it's nice to meet you… I'm Davis Motomyia, it's nice to meet you…" Davis began to say over and over again.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Ash asked confused.

"I'm just nervous so I'm practicing how to greet the man." His goggle friend stated as he went back to what he was doing before.

"… I'm sure it's not that big of a deal Davis." The cap boy told him again.

"Ash, this guy is the headmaster of Beacon, of course it's a big…" Davis didn't finish as they had just reached the floor and the doors opened up.

They walked out and spotted the man behind the counter with white hair and a green colored outfit, also known as, Professor Ozpin. "Hello, young ones. How has your trip been?" He asked them.

They both just stood there not knowing what to say, of course Davis was a little nervous. "… Well uh… eventful…ish." Ash spoke up.

"I see… Welcome to Beacon, I am as you know the headmaster of this academy. It's not everyday two young men from the other side of Remnant come to visit our kingdoms." Ozpin then said to them.

"Uh-heh, yeah, uh… right. I-I'm Davis M-Motomyia, it's nice to meet you, s-sir." Davis said to him nervous.

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "There's no need to be so formal, you can just call me professor if you wish." He said to them.

"O-of course, Professor." The goggled boy then said to him.

"I'm sorry, Professor. He's just really nervous." Ash told the headmaster.

"No need to apologize, it's alright to be a little nervous." He told them. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering as to why I wanted you to attend this school. Why I decided to pick you two out of all others to come to this academy."

"Well, I guess, I mean I never thought about why you let us in because I thought you only choose students that are ready to train in your academy." The cap wearer explained to him.

"Well, I do have my reasons as to why. You are correct though, I have heard a few things about you from Professors Gennai and Oak from your old school, most of those reasons are the reasons I asked you to attend here." The man said to them.

"Oh… crap…" Davis muttered under his breath as he moved closer to whisper into Ash's ear. "He probably heard about the thing about the bullies."

"Yes, I have heard of such." Ozpin then said making the goggle wearer flinch. "But you'd not need to worry. I'll make an acceptation as long as you don't continue such acts in this academy." He told them as they nodded. "Okay, now that we're on the subject of why you're here, have you two familiarized yourselves with my school?" He then asked them.

They take a quick glance at each other and turned back nodding. "Yeah, we have walked around this place while we were lost, so I think we know how to find our way around." Ash told the man.

"Good to hear, we still have one dorm open but until you complete initiation we can't give you that dorm just yet. So, for the time being you two are allowed to rest in the ballroom for the night. Any questions?" He asked them. Davis rose his hand. "Yes, Mr. Motomyia?"

"Yeah, I heard that in schools like these you need a team of four to get in. I was just wondering if there were, well, gonna be others arriving here." He asked.

"Actually, there won't be. You see because of last minute changes it'll just be you two for your team. Unfortunately, it means you won't be able enter in the Vytal Festival Tournament, however you will still be allowed for missions. Your initiation begins tomorrow, so I do ask that you prepare yourself." He explained to them. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you for your time Professor." Ash said as he went back to the elevator.

"It was nice to meet you." Davis then said as he followed.

As soon as they left, Ozpin said under his breath with a smile… "Things really are going to be interesting this year."

(Meanwhile)

"Phew, man that went better than I thought." Davis said as they walked through the halls.

"I wonder why we're only gonna be two, I mean I get that since it's last minute changes there isn't anyone else for us to team up with, but is there no one else who Ozpin would be alright with bringing into the school?" Ash stated confused.

"Yeah, that does seem a little strange. Maybe, we just lucky." The goggle head assumed. "Whoa-ho-ho look at what we got here." He then said as they stopped and saw what looked like a training facility.

They went inside, it was empty and huge. Approximately, 4.58% smaller than the one back at their school yet still amazing. "Heh, this is cool. Back at Oak and Gennai's academy they had a level for the training facility, here there's no need for stairs." Davis said impressed.

"Yeah, it is a little smaller than our original facility, but this will work." His cap head friend stated.

"Hey, you wanna go?" The maroon haired boy asked with some smug in his voice.

"Are you challenging me?" Ash asked with a little smug as well.

"Maaaaaaaybe." The goggle head replied back.

The cap wearer just cracked a smile and said… "You're on."

 **(Ignorance by Paramore)**

They both got on opposite sides of the room, as Ash drew his sword Davis summoned his sword and they stared at each other for a few minutes before rushing each other clashing blades. Then trading blow to blow, eventually Davis turned his sword into a fire sword and knocked Ash's out of his hand, they then looked at each other and left their weapons to do some hand to hand brawling.

They dodged and blocked a few attacks, but Ash got the jump on his goggled friend, pushing him behind himself and then going for a kick to the back. Then Davis put his goggles over his eyes and activated his semblance again and this time created armor at attached to his body that was dark red with flame designs all around. (Think of Flamedramon's armor but with five claws and a different shaped mask)

Then he shot fire balls at his opponent who dodged them easily then started running while avoiding each and every one. They went back to fighting hand to hand, Ash was using his semblance to fire thunder bolts at him whenever he got the chance, but Davis grabbed him by both hands and headbutted him then kicked him back.

Unaware to them a whole crowd of students appeared at the scene and saw them battle. "Wow." A red and black-haired girl said watching them fight.

"Who's the cutie over there?" An older blonde girl said looking at Ash.

"They don't look like students from here." A black-haired girl with a bow stated.

"Well, they have to be intruding if they're not students." A white-haired girl then stated.

"Well they could be transfers, you don't know." The blonde said again.

"Yang, if they were transfers then they should at least be wearing their uniforms." The white-hair girl stated.

"I don't know Weiss, maybe we should ask?" The red and black girl said as she continued to watch the fight.

Ash blasted Davis into the wall creating smoke, only for a blast of lighting to push him back as Davis walked out wearing black and yellow armor. (Basically, Raidramon's armor) They then charged at each other and traded punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks. Both at some point trying to blast each other with lightening, which confused the other four even more.

"Wait, wasn't he just wearing different armor earlier?" The white girl known as Weiss asked.

"Uh… maybe he can… uh… I don't know." Yang said as she was just as confused.

"Whoa, damn. Look at'em go." Another voice spoke up as two more people appeared, both wearing brown and one was a bunny Faunus.

"Who're these guys?" The Faunus asked confused.

Ash and Davis then locked fists, Davis pulled his opponent forward punching him in the face then grabbing him by the shoulders flipping into the air then threw him at the ground. Ash hit the ground but flipped his body to land on his feet then he tried to blast the goggled boy out of the air who dodged every attempt while landing.

Then while he dashed at his cap friend he changed back to his other armor and went back to punches and kicks for a second before knocking him back, then he summoned his sword which he already lit with flames.

The black and red-haired girl's eyes then widen when she saw it and yelled… "SO COOL!"

"What the!? Where'd he pull that from!?" Weiss shouted more confused than ever.

When Ash saw this, he found that his blade was right next to him and grabbed it before running back at him and clashed their swords again trading blow to blow with a few gunshots here and there. After a few hits Ash knocked the fire sword out of Davis' hands and was about to bring down his blade only for his friend to summon a shield blocking it. He then kicked the sword out of his cap headed friend's hand and changed his armor again and they went back to hand to hand.

Then a blonde-haired boy and his friends ran in panting. "Sorry we're late… we just go-WHOA! What the heck is going on here?" He said as him and his friends watched being both amazed and confused.

"I've never seen these students here before." The red-haired said while watching them fight.

Ash then decided to end it by grabbing Davis by the head slamming it against his knee then kicked him sending him flying into the seating area. Then a bright light flashed as the smoke disappear revealing Davis with Golden armor with most of it having spikes as he jumped back into the arena. (… yeah, like Magnamon's armor…)

"You've done it now buddy!" He shouted over to his friend.

"Okay, let's see just what you're made of." The cap wearer said as he charged up with electricity.

Then the goggle head charged his attack up ready for one final blow. Ash charged at him as did Davis and they were about to collide fists until… "Ahem!" A mature female voice spoke up as they stopped with their faces just a foot away.

They slowly creaked their heads to the source and found a mature woman with blonde hair tied in a bun looking at them with an intimidating glare. When they saw her, they took a glance at each other then immediately changed stances to stand up as Davis' armor disappeared showing nervous looks.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" She asked them.

"Uh… this isn't a training facility?" Davis asked nervously pulling his goggles up.

"Of course, it is, but this room is scheduled for class today." She told them.

They then looked behind her and spotted the crowd of students who seemed to watch the entire fight, then got nervous again. "S-sorry, we didn't know." Ash stated to her.

"*Sigh* I'll let it slide for now. Any who, you must be the two students Ozpin asked to come here, correct?" She then asked.

"That, would us yes." Davis told her.

"Ash Ketch'em, and this is Davis Mot…" Ash was telling her until she stopped him.

"Motomyia from Pallet Town, and Odaiba. Used to go to Professors Oak and Gennai's Academy from the other side, I was informed." She stated. "Now, I must ask that you two take your leave and collect your belongings before you go." She then told them.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry ma'am." They both said.

"Professor." She told them.

"Yes, Professor." They said again as they began to leave, Ash grabbed his sword and sheathed it away.

"Oh, and if you wish, after your initiation you can return to my class." She said to them as they stopped for a second before bowing and began leaving again.

As they passed by the students, some were giving them looks. The black and red girl was amazement, the white-haired girl was a mix of the same and confusion, the black-haired and the brown girls had the same look, while when Ash looked over at the blonde girl she did a 'call me' gesture while mouthing it.

"Well that happened." Davis stated as they were walking through the halls.

"Yeah, I guess that's gonna be our first impression to them." Ash stated sweating a little.

"Well if so, it's an awesome impression. Still, we should probably have thought before going in." The goggle boy stated.

"Yep, but that was an awesome fight." His cap friend stated as they fist bumped. "Anyway, I'm starting to get hungry, I'm gonna head down the cafe to grab some grub."

"Hey, wait for me!" Davis shouted as him and Ash headed down to the cafeteria.

(A while later and back with the class)

"New students?" The Weiss girl asked her teacher.

"Indeed Ms. Schnee, they're here for such." The professor explained.

"Wow, I didn't think there were gonna be any more coming." The black-haired girl stated.

"None of us did Blake, although I'm looking forward getting to know them." Yang said as she had a smile on her face that meant trouble.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are the rest of their team?" The younger black and red girl asked.

"Ruby's got a point, they must have other teammates, right?" Weiss then asked.

Their professor looked at them for a second before replying. "Actually, it's just them." She replied which confused them completely.

"T-that doesn't make any sense. They can't just be two, that would mean they wouldn't be able to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament and they'll be limited to missions." Weiss stated.

"While you are correct, this is because of last minute changes. And because we haven't found anyone else who'll better suit their team. Their initiation begins tomorrow around noon, if you wish to watch, the Amphitheater shall be opened to show them monitored. You are dismissed." She told them as they left.

"I don't see the point, all this to bring in new students and they don't get a full team." The white-haired girl stated confused.

"Well, they were pretty good in that fight." Blake stated.

"I'll say." Yang said aloud.

"They were so cool, the fire sword, the electricity… All of it was awesome!" Ruby said ecstatic.

"And then there's that Goggle-Head, just what was his semblance? It's like he's wearing one armor set and holding a blade then all the sudden they make it disappear for something else." Weiss asked a little jealous.

"That part is confusing, what do you call a semblance that can allow to change armor in just the blink of an eye?" Yang asked as well.

"Maybe we should ask them tomorrow, they might have some time before their initiation." Ruby stated as they continued on their way.

(Later that night)

The boys were getting ready to turn in, they had their sleeping bags in ballroom ready for the night. They were the only ones there, so it was quiet and empty. Davis was wearing white undershirt and some pajama shorts while Ash slept in his black shirt and a pair of loose pajama pants. Right now Ash was getting back from changing while Davis was on his sleeping bag reading some Attack on Titan manga before bed.

"Well… this is not so bad, nothing to wake us up during the night now." The black-haired boy stated as he plopped down on his sleeping bag.

"Heh, yeah. I remember back in our old dorms when those guys would stay up having parties." The maroon-haired boy chuckled a little.

"Yeah, that was a pain for sure." His friend spoke as he laid down.

"… Hey, do you think that maybe there're other teams like us in the other kingdoms? Like teams that have two." He then asked.

Ash took a moment to think about it. "Maybe... Naw, I don't think so. If that were the case, why wouldn't they have us in the tournament then?"

"Well, I was just thinking. If the teams consist of four, why have us as just two?"

"…. Yeah that does seem a bit strange. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just… I don't want people to think that we're like special. I mean when you think about it, you're seventeen and I'm still sixteen which means I got moved a year ahead, we come from the other side of the planet, and we're a team of two people instead of four. What I'm trying to say is that I hope we just live a normal life like any other huntsmen." Davis then started to look nervous again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We don't have to be the bee's knees all the time. Plus, I bet there are a ton of people here who feel the same, so there're people to relate to." Ash stated as the poor maroon haired boy's head just dropped. "It's only the first day, I'm sure there are a ton of people who would like to be our friends at some point. Also, Initiation is tomorrow, we better get some sleep."

They were just about to go to sleep until they heard what sounded like the ballroom door opening, they looked over and heard whispering coming from the open door. It sounded almost like an argument or something like that. Then the whispering stopped and what walked through the door was the black and red-haired girl first then came the other three girls who watched them fight, and they were in their sleepwear.

Once Davis saw the black and red girl his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Hey." Ash said snapping him out of his faze, even though he wasn't talking to him. "What're you all doing here?" He asked the four.

"Oh, nothing, nothing special, we just wanted to welcome you to Beacon is all." The girl spoke up.

"And this couldn't wait till tomorrow because…?" Davis began to ask.

"I would've been glad to wait till tomorrow, unfortunately, some of us are just impatient." The one with white hair growled while glaring at the younger.

"Let it go Weiss." The blonde told her as she looked away and just pouted, which Davis thought was kind of cute. "Sorry, about Ice Queen over here. She's just under the 'weather'." She then did a terrible pun.

The other three just dropped their heads annoyed, Ash and Davis just stared at her, until Ash did a little fake chuckle just not to be rude. "Just… no." Weiss told her teammate who just looked annoyed afterwards.

"A-anyways, I'm Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY. And these are the rest of my team." The little black and red girl introduced her to them.

"Weiss Schnee, probably the smartest here." The one known as Ice Queen spoke up.

"Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." The black haired one introduced herself.

"And I'm Yang Xio Long, the strongest of the team and Ruby's older sister." Yang said as she went over and picked up her sister from behind putting her in suffocating hug before releasing her.

They got up and looked at one of them then to the other a few times seeing no resemblance to them. "Okay… well I'm Ash and this is Davis, nice to meet you all as well." Ash then introduced him and his friend.

"Yeah, but you probably know us from the… fight." Davis said remembering that they watched them fight.

"Yeah, you kinda made a scene in front of small bit of the school. Not that I didn't like what I saw, anyway." Yang stated purring afterwards.

"Yang, can we please not scare them?" Ruby asked since when her sister liked something it was not a good thing.

"Uh-oh, is that some jealousy I hear there?" She then said teasingly.

"WHAT!? NO! I just… SHUT UP!" Ruby then yelled shoving her causing her to giggle.

"Uh, so is there anything else you wanna ask or…?" Davis asked them.

"Well, yeah, your semblance."

"My semblance?" He then asked confused.

"Everyone has their own version of a semblance but you, I've never even seen whatever kind you have. What is it exactly?" Weiss then asked.

"Oh that, sorry, but some things need to be kept secret. And yes, I'll never tell anyone what my semblance is." He answered with a grin.

"You're joking." She asked again.

"I am not."

"Ooookay, well uh… guess we'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Ruby then said as her and her team headed for the door.

"Good night also, come visit my dorm if you'd like." Yang then said in a flirty tone.

"Okay! We get it! Time to go Yang!" Ruby then grabbed her sister and pulled her out of the room as quick as she could.

As soon as they left the room Ash and Davis then waited for a bit then looked at each other. "Well, they were strange." Ash pointed out before they finally laid down and slept for the night.

(Back with Team RWBY)

In their dorm the team was all in bed, although Blake was still awake thinking about something. Something that she'd eventually have to tell her team one day, but for now she just wanted to get some rest. But before she went to sleep completely, an image of one of the two popped up in her head causing her to fling wide awake into a sitting position while blushing. Why did he pop into her head all of the sudden? Regardless, she thought it was too late to think about it and decided to worry about it tomorrow. And with that, our story now begins.

To be continued…

 **(Sapphire/Digimon Butterfly)**

 **Don't fail me now, beautiful wings,**

 **You're my life, you're my everything,**

 **We can fly if you believe, in my love!**

 **Ready to ride the wind now,**

 **I'm a butterfly letting my wings out,**

 **My friend, I can't wait to see you again.**

 **Letting go of all my worries,**

 **Make way, I'm in a hurry,**

 **Right now, there's no time for fooling around.**

 **Tell me, Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa,**

 **Can I soar through the skies above,**

 **Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa,**

 **If I'll ever see the tomorrow I'm dreaming of.**

 **Feels like my faith is slipping away,**

 **This nightmare's got me losing my way,**

 **When will it ever end?**

 **I've got to stay strong to keep the love going!**

 **Don't fail me now, beautiful wings,**

 **You're my life, you're my everything,**

 **We can fly if you believe, in my love!**

And that's it for the chapter. It took me a while to make this and it's late over here, so I'm probably gonna be doing some other stuff after I post this. Again, if the poll stays a tie it's going to be a harem story. Right now, it's still up so you still have a chance to vote for a pairing. If it doesn't turn out to be a harem story I'm gonna need to add two more characters so that the rest of team RWBY isn't left out.


	3. Initiation Begins

The chapter for ADVOAJ is coming, just wait. Also, DavisxRuby AshxWeiss, DavisxWeiss AshxBlake, AshxBlake DavisxYang, DavisxBlake AshxYang, and DavisxRuby AshxYang each have one vote meaning they're in a tie, and AshxHarem and DavisxHarem has three votes which means it's winning. I'm gonna leave it up for a few more days and when it's been up for long enough I'll decide, but if it turns into a tie again, it's a harem. And yes I decided to make Davis' semblance like Erza's powers from Fairy Tail.

 **(AmaLee: Fairy Tail: Strike)**

 **Your odds are slim,**

 **The walls are thin, cavin' in**

 **But there is still a way, you see,**

 **In just 1 mere percent of chance there's possibility.**

 **I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt,**

 **A fate that's thrown out by someone else,**

 **There is a future I can see**

 **One I hope you'll share with me.**

 _ **Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle EY,**_

 _ **Pushin' (past) the limit – I'm still burnin' with fire!**_

 _ **An' for our future, I am fightin'**_

 _ **I gotta drown this nightmare,**_

 _ **And ain't nobody gonna stop me!**_

 _ **Forget the past – 'cause we're livin' in the present**_

 _ **I ain't scared of my past – and now in fact,**_

 _ **Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!**_

 **Now I never wanna see you cry,**

 **I will be screaming till you find the way.**

 _ **I'm never falling down,**_

 _ **I will be soaring straight on through my destiny!**_

 **Now I gotta keep your smile bright,**

 **I'll give my everything to find a way.**

 _ **I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me,**_

 _ **So now the rest of me can rest in peace.**_

 **Now I'll Strike Back!**

At this time, all the students of Beacon are currently heading into the amphitheater to watch the newcomers begin their initiation, some thought they were going to be victorious, other thought they would fail because they were new and because they didn't see their 'performance' impression. Ruby of team RWBY (Ruby) was excited since new students means new friends, right?

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to see what's going to happen!" She said with excitement as her and her team were trying to find seats.

"Hey, I just wondered something. If they're a team of two, what'll their team name be?" Yang asked.

"Now that you mention it, that's gotta be a problem." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, everyone here has a team name that has four." Blake told them as they took their seats.

"Hey, guys. You're here too, huh?" The blonde boy's voice caught their attention as they looked to see their friends in front of them.

"Oh, hey Jaune. And yes, we are." Ruby stated.

"I am interested in seeing how they'll preform to today." The red-haired woman stated.

"No fair, I missed the fight yesterday." An orange haired girl stated with a depressed look.

"Well, then it's a good thing that they have initiation then." A black-haired boy with a purple streak in his hair stated.

Okay, let's stop saying color-haired boy this, color-haired girl that and get some introduction. The four in front of them are known as Team JNPR (Juniper) as in Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. This team was formed on the same day as team RWBY, ever since then they have been close friends and spent most of their time together.

Then a screen popped up in front of everyone displaying the two at the top of the cliff at the Emerald Forest. When everyone saw them, they began whispering things. Some of them were geeking out about their fight yesterday, some of the girls were talking about how cute and handsome they looked, others were jealous and saying how their fight was just a show-off.

"*Sigh* They really need to give those two a break. They just showed their faces here, and now all of the sudden all these people just start assuming these things about them." Blake stated.

"Well, it might be the whole, having only two people on their team. But you're right, it's not really nice to assume things when their initiation hasn't even begun." Yang said.

"Hey, Cardin. You think these new students are special or…?" One of the students was asking his leader.

"Pff, yeah right. I bet I can take them. I mean, look at the squirt there, no way is he a challenge." His leader responded, making team RWBY glare at them.

(With our duo)

Ash and Davis were standing on top of the cliff waiting for their instructor to tell them what they need to do. "Alright, today's the day our initiation begins." The cap boy stated.

"We're ready for this." Davis stated as they were stretching.

"You keep your blade sharp?" Ash then asked.

"Dude, my blade is always sharp." He replied. "And don't make a joke about how I used to go to Yolei to get it sharpened most of the time." He said pointing at him.

"Okay, okay. Once we get sent in, look for temple and if one of us finds it, holler and we'll rendezvous there." The cap boy explained.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." The goggle headed boy stated.

"Well, it would seem you're all ready then." Ozpin stated as he and Glynda made their way over.

"Oh, Professor...s. It's nice to see you again." Davis stated.

"Likewise. But, for now…" The man stated as he was getting ready to say something. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained while they stood on pads.

"Now I'm sure you remember about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Today you two shall become teammates, and if we can we'll find more to have on your team." Goodwitch stated.

"That being said, once you two make eye contact with each other after landing, you will be partners for the next four years." The man then explained again.

(Back at the amphitheater)

The students were watching as Ozpin was explaining about what's gonna happen during their initiation and some ignored it because they heard it all before. "And now they need to go through this." Yang said bored.

"It is necessary if they want to be a part of this academy." Weiss stated.

"I wonder who their other teammates will be." Ruby wondered.

"That is if they ever get more, it might just be them for the entire time here." Blake stated her opinion.

"They're tough I'll give them that, if they don't have a full team what is the point of them being here?" The ice queen said.

"I thought we agreed not to assume things, Weiss." The blonde brawler stated.

"I'm not assuming anything." The snow colored girl countered.

"I'm actually hoping they'll be able to fit in." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, and plus, they seem nice." Jaune told his opinion.

(Back at the cliff)

"…Now I ask of you, are you prepared for such a task?" Ozpin asked as he just finished explaining.

"Oh, you bet we are." Ash stated as Davis nodded.

"Very well then, prepare to perform your landing strategies then." He then said to them as they got into position.

"Hey, Ash, can you do a b-twist when you land?" Davis asked his cap headed friend.

"Wait, what?" He asked back.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about." The goggle boy stated.

"I don't know."

"Okay, how about this; You do a summersault and a b-twist when you land, and I'll do a cartwheel and backflip on a tree branch."

"Pfh, yeah right man. You're garbage at cartwheels."

"Oh, and you're any better at what I just challenged you to?"

The moment those words came out of Davis' mouth, it was settled. "You're gonna regret this." Ash told him as they got ready again.

Ash was then launched into the air first, smiling as he did so since he knew that his friend made a big mistake challenging him. He was still up high, feeling the relaxing air fly past his face and as soon as he was about to hit ground level he opened his eyes up then prepared to show Davis that he was wrong. As soon as he landed he did a summersault then immediately succeeded at doing a b-twist before landing.

Back at the amphitheater, everyone cheered at the cap wearer's little stunt. Though some boys were a little jealous that he got the attention of some of the ladies, they did think it was impressive. As for a certain four of jerks they just didn't care, Team RWBY were also impressed by how athletic he was.

"Huh, what do ya know? He actually landed that." Davis stated as he saw from a screen on Goodwitch's tablet.

"Very impressive in deed. But I didn't ask for you to attend because of your athletic abilities, however you're going to do a stunt as well regardless, correct?" Ozpin asked him.

"Guilty as charged." He replied.

Then he got launched as well, all with a smile on still on his face. As he was flying through the air, he put his goggles over his eyes, then summoned a grappling hook and fired it at one of the trees latching onto it then swinging around it until he let go then as soon as he landed, he successfully did a cartwheel then back flipped on one of its branches. Everyone had the same reaction.

"HAH! Take that Ketch'em! Did you say I was bad at doing cartwheels!? Well, tough luck, cause I just proved you-OFF!" He was yelling until he got hit with the grappling hook whacked him in the head because he forgot to make it disappear.

Then everyone felt bad after what happened. _"Hey, you okay man?"_ Ash asked him through an ear piece.

"Wha… o-oh, yeah I'm okay." He replied back.

" _Did you make a fool of yourself?"_ The cap wearer asked.

"N-no I didn't do some crap like that." He tried to cover it up.

" _Alright. You're up at a high level, try to see if you can find the temple."_ His friend then asked.

"Right." He answered back as he pressed a button on his goggles which closed the lens a little and then showed a red light coming out of them. 'Good thing I upgraded these goggles that Tai gave me.' He thought to himself as he looked around.

Wanna know something? Davis' goggles used to be plain ones that his friend Tai gave him, but when he got older he decided to hook them up with tech making them have settings like binoculars and night vision. Right now, he's currently using the binocular setting.

He could see trees, clouds… more trees, then finally he found something that might help. He found what looked like to be a pillar to what would be a temple and that was enough for him. He turned his goggles back to normal, pulled them up, then summoned a gauntlet from his fire armor then fired a flare at the sky which burst right over the temple, and was loud enough for Ash to find where it was.

" _Head to where that flare went, that's where I spotted our first hint."_ Davis told him through the ear piece.

"Got it, thanks man." He thanked his friend as he did exactly what he said, which the goggle headed boy did as well.

Ash was running through the forest trying to get to the temple where Davis sent the flare, though aware he was being monitored he was trying not to look like a showoff after he just… looked like, a showoff.

TaiKetch'em: Okay, who writes these?

MarioKid: Uh… you?

TaiKetch'em: … Right…

Ash was running through the forest trying to get to the temple where Davis sent the flare, though aware he was being monitored he was trying not to look like a showoff after the stunt he just did. He may have only did it for fun, but I'm sure some people back at Beacon would think he was showing off.

'Maybe I should be more reasonable when that guy challenges me.' He thought to himself as he also though back to the previous times when he challenged him.

Then he stopped at the sound of growling and snorting, he then got cautious knowing that what it might be that's attacking him. He stood there and listened to where the sound was coming from, and when it all stopped a Boarbatusk jumped out of the bushes which brought him to dodge quickly.

It turned around then went charging back at him. Ash drew his sword and used it to block the Grimm, then threw the creature off balance then shot one of its eyes out causing it to roar in pain. It then charged again only to miss and hit a tree allowing the boy to shoot lightning, knocking it over.

Then he went for the kill aaaaand… gone. In just a second, Ash was next to a flipped over Boarbatusk, he put his sword back in its sheath and the moment he did the Grimm burst. Its body cut into pieces so small it looked as though it exploded instead of being cut into pieces.

"O-kay, bit of a warm up. I needed to stretch anyway." He thought out loud as he continued to head to the rendezvous point.

Meanwhile Davis was heading down the direction that he sent his flare to, he had his black and yellow armor on because that allowed him to get a boost of speed. His objective; To meet with Ash, grab a relic and make it back to Beacon with hopefully no problem. That would be it if he hadn't tripped over the tail of a Beowolf then rolled across the ground until he stopped on his feet.

He turned around and, saw that he had angered a pack. They began to approach him, he knew that he wasn't getting out of it easy, so he summoned his blade and got ready to fight. One charged as him, but he summersaulted behind then slashed it in the back then blasted it with lightning.

Another tried to go for a blow only to be blocked by him summoning his shield then to be kicked back and have its head cut off, then blasted another one who tried to attack him. They all decided to attack at the same time, jumping at him altogether.

*Cut screen to black*  
*Several slashing effects*  
*Screen flashes and carnage explosion sound*

And just like that Davis was surrounded with torn up pieces of Beowolves everywhere, each and every one of them beginning to disintegrate to smoke. And him standing there with a badass pose. He then threw his sword over his shoulder and ran to his destination.

Back at the amphitheater, everyone saw what they just did to the Grimm they fought and were intimidated. Most of them were shocked, freaked out or both when they saw them take down those Grimm no problem. Especially in gruesome ways.

"Okay, dibs on not fighting ether of them." One of the jerks said out loud.

"Dude are you kidding me?" One of them asked annoyed.

"Cardin, did you not just see what they just did just now? They crazy. And that smaller one…" Another one of them tried to tell him.

"Yeah, well without that dumb Semblance, he's probably helpless." The one known as Cardin said trying to act like he's better, even though some students were annoyed that he still dares to mock the new students even though they can probably beat him up no problem.

"*Groan* That guy never learns. It's doesn't matter whether it's someone that's guarantee to kick his butt, he always acts like he can win everything." Yang said annoyed.

"Yeah, when you see someone do 'that' you think it's nothing, you're an idiot." Weiss stated just as annoyed.

No one appreciated Cardin's stupidity and were more annoyed when they found out how much lower his IQ was. Seriously, who watches someone turn a group of werewolves into carnage and act like it's nothing that's, rant alert; impressive, awesome, amazing, talented, frightening, scary, crazy, insane, psychotic, psychopathic, brutal, horrific, insanely psychotic, psychopathically insane, brutally insane, brutally horri-I'm getting off topic and overexaggerating.

Back with Davis and Ash they finally made it to the temple, both at the same time surprisingly. "You're quick." The cap boy stated.

"Hey, you may be fast, but I'm not one to be slow." Davis stated as he deactivated his armor.

"I know." They then walked over to the shrine…

TaiKetch'em: Wait is it shrine, or temple?

Tai: I think it's shrine.

TaiKetch'em: You sure? I could've sworn it was…

Ruby: It's a temple, with a shrine in it.

TaiKetch'em: Oh… is that it? You know what let's just go with that.

They then walked over to the shrine in order to look for the relic they needed to pass initiation, but they didn't need to look because it was face-down right in front of them. They ran to it to see what it was… and it turned out to be a chess piece, which brought them to sweat-drop.

"T-that's the relic?" Davis questioned confused.

"You know what? Let's not judge them." Ash said as he grabbed it and they took off.

"How bad was this supposed to be?" The goggle boy asked.

"Well according to the records, it took the students who did this a total of… hours. I don't remember how many, but I'm sure it was plenty." The cap-headed boy stated not sure of himself.

"You sure? This doesn't seem to take that long."

"If you want we could reread it after this."

After that statement, an Ursa ran into view stopping them from going any further. Not only that, the Ursa's roar attracted a pack of Beowolves. The students probably took so long because they had to deal with so much Grimm.

They had time though, Davis whipped out his fire like armor lighting his sword as well, and Ash got ready for his fight with Grimm as he twirled his sword around. Battle, commence.

(Back at the Amphitheater)

Everyone watched as they went head to head with the Grimm, teamwork mixed in with the fight as well. As they were fighting everyone was cheering except you know who. Cardin just booed at what they were doing. Finally everyone had enough of him and started throwing drinks, snakes, and other things at his team until they left for good.

"About time that guy left." One of the girls in brown known as Coco stated.

"If he really still thinks he's better than them, he's gonna regret it." The bunny Faunus known as Velvet spoke her opinion.

(At the forest)

Ash and Davis just got done taking care of the Grimm that were in their way and went back to what their objective was. They finally made it to the cliff, all they needed to do now was get up it and get back to Beacon, but if they thought it would be that easy, they were in for a surprise when giant Nevermore flew in and blocked their path.

"Oh, come on now!" Davis complained.

"You sure you don't wanna bust out…?" Ash was about to ask if he wanted to use his golden armor.

"No, I can take him without it." He responded cutting him off.

"Alrighty then."

The Nevermore flies at them and tries to ram them, only to miss as they dodged its attack. It then went after Davis, but he dodged again, and sent fireballs at its direction, hitting it in the face which made it get angrier. It then got shot bye Ash with his weapon then went after him, though with the boy's semblance, he was able to use speed to dodge the attack then come back to land a blow on it.

Davis then jumped in front of it then started slashing over and over before Ash came in and joined him, then kicked it in the head sending it back a little. Davis called over to Ash and threw him his grappling hook, he then fired it at the Nevermore as it wrapped around its neck and was being held down by the cap wearer himself.

He looked over to his comrade and nodded, he got the message then went for the final blow. The Grimm tried flying in the air as a last resort, but when it tried, Davis jumped in the air with his fire sword then within just a split second… *SLASH!* and the Nevermore was now in half and fell to the ground, not moving, and smoke emitting from it.

"Okay, I've officially had enough action for one day." Ash stated as he was starting to get tired of fighting Grimm constantly.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." The goggle boy stated as they went back to the cliff.

(Several minutes later back at the amphitheater)

Ash and Davis were now heading towards stage to become official students of Beacon, as they walked onto the stage there were cheers all around them. They never expected to actually gain all the attention, but they just accepted it.

"Davis Motomyia, and Ash Ketch'em… you two retrieved the White king piece. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team DA(Day). And it is with great honor that we welcome you to Beacon Academy." Ozpin stated as the crowd cheered for them.

They did, they managed to get into Beacon. Not only that, but they've made a new record since somehow, in some way, they finished it faster than anyone else did. They wasted no time waiting for Grimm and with a flare it was easy to find the temple in no time.

Now it was late at night and the duo were on their way to their dorm, after the whole ordeal with initiation, they just wanted to lay down and relax for once today. "I don't know, are you sure you don't want to leave Sharp Sniper in a locker?" Davis asked his friend who had his sword and sheath.

"Hey, I'm not taking chances here. People have their ways of hacking, and I'm not leaving my sword anywhere away from me." Ash replied. "Besides, not like you're doing it." He explained.

"Who needs a locker when you got a pocket dimension?" The goggle-head said smugly.

"Whoa, dude. We agreed to quiet about that." The cap boy explained stopping his friend.

"Hey, we're alone, no big deal." The maroon haired boy stated as he was about to continue but he bumped into someone, knocking them on the floor. "Oh, jeez, sorry about that." He tried to apologize.

He looked at who he bumped into as she sat up then looked at him. It was the bunny Faunus from earlier, who was in the crowd watching their initiation. He held a hand out to her, which was a surprise for her since she thought that since he knew she was a Faunus he would have second thoughts about helping her at least.

None the less she nervously moved her hand over his before he decided to grab it, causing her to gasp from the touch, then she was pulled onto her feet. "You okay?" He then asked her.

When she looked at him, he looked as though he was half a foot shorter than her, or inch, whatever you prefer. "Uh… uh… I…" She tried to figure out what to say but she was dead nervous.

"Don't mind her, she's just shy." A voice stated as the older woman, the same height as Ash, wearing brown clothing and a pair of sunglasses came over. Then she noticed who the boys were. "Oh, you're the new students, aren't you?" She asked curiously as she pulled down her shades.

"As in Ash and Davis, yes that's us." Ash told her.

"I see. Well, I'm Coco, and this Velvet." She told them.

"Coco?" Davis whispered.

"You have a problem with that?" She then said in an angered tone.

"N-no, sorry." He then said in defense.

"Good." She then looked at the cap wearer. "And you?"

"Whoa, whoa, don't look at me. I didn't say anything, to be honest I think it's kinda cute." He then said, covering his mouth afterwards.

She was taken aback and then blushed a little but quickly shook her head before getting serious again. "U-um… i-it's nice to meet you… uh, too." Velvet stuttered at first but managed to say something.

"Heh, not really the type of person to socialize. Don't worry about it." Davis said to her who gave little soft smile with a little blush.

"What're you doing here anyway? Should you two be at your dorm?" Coco then asked them.

"Oh yeah, we were just on our way over there until… well you know." Ash explained to them. "Sorry, to cut this short ladies, but we really want to go get some rest. So, I guess we'll talk again some other time, okay?" He then told them.

"Alright, alright. We need to be on our way anyway. Have a good time here at Beacon." Coco then said as she began to walk away.

"I-it was nice to m-meet you." Velvet said as she followed her.

"Well, they nice." Davis stated as him and his partner continued to look for their dorm.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they found it and were relieved that they did. "Well, this looks like it." Ash said as they stood in front of the door.

"Hopefully, if I don't lay down on a bed, my legs are gonna murder me." The goggle boy groaned.

"If they could kill you, then I'd be solo and lonely during the entire time." The cap boy then said to him as they registered their scrolls to door and were about to open it when…

"Hello neighbors!" A familiar yet sweat and young tone called over to them catching their attention.

"Ruby, keep your voice down!" Weiss quietly yelled at her teammate.

"I was just saying hello." The red and black-haired girl said in a said tone as the rest of her team walked out in their sleepwear.

"Oh, it's you again." Davis greeted the familiar faces.

"And our dorms are right next to each other." Ash stated seeing that their dorm was just left down from Team RWBY's dorm.

"I guess so." Blake stated.

"We saw you guys do your initiation, and let me tell you, it was awesome!" Yang said while pumping a fish in the air.

"You guys saw us?" Davis asked confused.

"Of course, everyone in school saw you on the screen in the amphitheater. You didn't know that?" Ruby asked them.

"Nope, just like how Ozpin didn't tell us that the training facility had class yesterday." Ash said a little annoyed.

"Look on the bright side, you're students of one of the best schools ever to exist!" Ruby did a little squeal at during.

"And since our dorms are next to each other, maybe you could allow one of us in yours at some point?" Yang asked with hint of flirt in her voice. "Hey!" She quietly yelled as she got shoved back by her teammates.

"Look, we'd love to talk some more but right now, my legs are probably plotting on how slaughter me because they want rest." Davis told them.

"I'm tired too but, *yawn* it's hard to sleep with the racket going on." Weiss stated annoyed.

"Oh, I've been worse, try going to our last school where they would stay up all night partying and blasting music in the dorms." He explained to her.

"Yeah, guess we'll talk tomorrow." Ash said as he opened to the door then said… "Goodnight." As he headed in.

"Uh, night." Davis then said to them.

"Goodnight/Night/Goodnight." Ruby, Weiss and Blake said to them as they headed back.

"Call me." Yang said before she got dragged in by her sister.

Of course, Ash and Davis heard it, oblivious as to who she was talking, they just ignored it and decided it was too late to think about it. They just decided to worry about it tomorrow. After they got ready, Ash decided to catch up on some of his Naruto manga since the next book he was gonna read was the Dragon Ball Z manga. After he was done, he used the book mark and decided to catch some Z's. But what the two didn't know, is that they got themselves in hotter water than they think.

"You really think these kids are good candidates?"

"I don't think… I know."

To be continued…

Yep, I'm prepared in case the harem option wins. I'll give you a hint; If the harem were to win, Blake will be in Ash's and Ruby will be in Davis'. Also, the harem will start as three girls for each of them. And don't ask me to put Pyrrha in one, it's not gonna happen. I love the Arkos shipping too much for her to be with someone else, and also I'm not planning on adding any villains to them. But if I do ad villains the only ones I will are the guaranteed traitors.  
N-no, leave me alone. No one cares about the spelling errors.

Omake: The mockery

Ash and Davis walked off stage and decided to take a look at the footage of them in the beginning of initiation. "Wow, I can't believe you actually landed a b-twist." The goggle boy said in amazement.

"Hey, I improved. Besides looks like you got good at cartwheeling." The cap wearer stated as they watched the replay.

"Yeah, I've been getting better as well." The goggle head said in reply.

Then once the part where he got hit with his own grappling hook came up, Ash burst with laughter. "Wh-hat!? You actually let that happen to you!?"

"Shut up, I forgot okay!" Davis yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Everyone in school saw this, man! You didn't think about that!?" The cap wearer laughed and kept doing it as well. "Oh, I gotta show this to Gary!" He then said as he swiped away the scroll from Davis.

"HEY, HEY! NO, NO, NO! DON'T YOU DARE SEND THAT TO GARY!" The goggle wearer yelled at his friend trying to grab the tablet back.

And the rest of the day was Davis chasing after Ash with the footage of him getting hit in the head with the grappling hook the entire day.


	4. Poll Winner

Looks like harem wins this. It seems as though people would rather have a harem story instead of just one girl going for the guy. Ash and Davis should already be popular with this, and for whatever reason, no one has done a fanfic with Davis getting with one of the RWBY girls. Here's what's decided for the harems.

Ash: Blake(Faunus), Yang(Human), Coco(Human), Ilia(Faunus), Serena(Human), Leaf(Human), Zoe(Human) and Kari(Faunus)

Davis: Ruby(Human), Weiss(Human), Velvet(Faunus), Rika(Faunus), May(Human), Dawn(Human), Hilda(Human) and Rosa(Human)

I might add a little more if you some more comes ahead. If you're wondering why I chose these girls specifically, let's just say I think this is how it'd work. As for the Digigirls of the group being Faunus, I just decided that there aren't enough Faunus that are getting shippings so this is how it is. The Digi and Poke girls aren't appearing just yet, but I will bring them in promise.


	5. First day, Davis vs Cardin, Ash vs Blake

Before we start this chapter, let's read some reviews.

From daleaaronallen82 on CH1: Will Kari Kamiya falls in love with Davis

This was back when I first started this story so it's not surprising someone would ask this, no if you read my current chapter, Kari won't be falling for Davis.

From zenotai123 on CH2: good chapter nice job

Thank you, you have nice stories as well.

From AnimeMasterDub on CH3: Ok to start things off I like where this is going. Second I think the next chapter should have Cardin's team getting beat up by Ash and Davis in a sparring match. Third I don't think there will be any more votes and since there is a tie why not just make it a harem. Also Yang needs to do some more flirting. Question if they are going to be called team day does that mean there is going to be a team night?

Okay, thank you for the advice, this will definitely help in a way.

From TheD-Rock900 on CH4: It's a real shame that Ash won't be stuck with just Blake, but as long as she's with him that's alright with me mate.

Nice to know you're okay with this, maybe one day I'll make one where it's just Ash and Blake. I don't know about you but I'm feeling 16 right now, and ready to teach Cardin a lesson for being a **** in the last chapter. Why was that censored? Anyone? Ugh, whatever.

Davis was busy snoozing up a storm in his bed, pretty sure he was out cold. Not really, he wasn't in that deep of a sleep. He was exhausted after yesterday though, so if he was in a heavy sleep it's not surprising.

"Davis… Davis… Hey, wake up!" He was then slapped awake.

"Ow, jeez." He said annoyed as he held his cheek.

"C'mon, man. We have class to get to." Ash said as Davis got up and saw that he was in a school uniform.

"Wha? What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's 8:33. Class starts at 9:00." The cap wearer told his friend as he groaned.

(Later at the cafe)

Ash and Davis were currently in the cafeteria eating their breakfast, and this time they weren't eating crap nobody likes, unlike the last one they've been to. "They actually have good food here, I was worried they didn't for a second." Ash stated.

"Yeah, the meatloaf back in our old school should've been labeled poison for all I care." Davis said as he swallowed.

"Right, can't lie about that." The cap wearer stated.

"So, what class are going to in twenty minutes?"

"To some guy's class by the name of Professor Port. I asked about him from some students, and they groaned while saying that his class is the worst."

The maroon haired boy then looked over at his friend. "You're kidding me… we just started and we're getting the worst class? Are you serious?"

They both were annoyed as they just continued eating. "Getting lonely?" A certain voice that sent chills down the cap wearer's spine as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. He turned and saw Yang just behind him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, the rest of my team isn't here yet, so I just thought I could hang with you guys while I wait." She told them.

"Okay, then. We don't have anything else to do so." Davis said to her.

"Great, so about what I said last night." Yang decided to get comfortable as she wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders.

"Uh, Yang, could you please backup?" He asked.

"Aw, what's the matter?" She teasingly asked.

"You're too close." He replied as he could feel her breath go down his neck.

"You know you love it." She whispered into his ear and was about to do something else… "HEY!" but she was pulled off by her sister.

"Yang, knock it off, can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?" Ruby scolded her older sister.

"Uh, I'm getting first contact. What's your problem?" As they were arguing the rest of their team arrived.

"You're making him uncomfortable, and you know how hard is to make friends with someone when you're doing that to them."

"I knew it, you're jealous."

Ruby's face then heated up to magma. "I AM NOT!"

"Excuse me, but can you not make a scene right now?" Weiss asked annoyed.

The two looked around and saw that there were people staring at them, and that was nothing but embarrassing. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about my sister." Ruby said to them.

"It's not the worst thing that's happened to us." Ash stated.

"So, do you mind if we sit here?" She then asked.

"Not really, go ahead." Davis said to her.

They then took a seat, Ruby and Weiss were on Davis' side with Ruby being closer, Yang and Blake sat on Ash's side with Yang closer. And I didn't put them where, because of certain reasons. Although, the blonde was way too close, invading the boy's space until she got tugged back by her teammate.

"I know you got up early and didn't wake us up, so you could be with them Yang, not happy." Weiss said again annoyed.

"And they're new here, can you try to at least control yourself?" Ruby asked in the same manner as the blonde just looked away.

"Yeesh, how did you guys meet?" Davis stated as they didn't seem to be getting along.

"Long story short, we all came to Beacon, all met on the first day, did initiation, and now we're a team." Blake stated.

"And friends!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Wow… well, me and Davis have been friends for a long time so it's pretty nice to be on the same team." Ash said trying to make conversation.

"Guess so, you two seem really close." The red and black-haired girl stated.

"So, this is where you guys are sitting now?" A familiar voice said as they saw Team JNPR next to them.

"Mind if we join you?" Pyrrha asked.

"The more the merrier I guess?" Ash said to her.

When they agreed, the other team sat on the other side of the table. "So, you're the new students, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, we came here after we got letters in the mail asking us to attend here." Davis told them.

"We saw your fight a couple of days ago, well half of us did anyway. I'm Jaune Arc leader of Team JNPR, nice to meet you." Jaune said as he held his hand across the table, in which Davis shook it.

"Hi there." He said after shaking hands.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure." Pyrrha said introducing herself.

"Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." Ren said introducing him and Nora.

"Hi there! How's Beacon!? It's awesome, right!? Where do you come from!? How did you get your hair like that!?..." She started asking questions so excitedly that when she finished, the two looked at her with weirded out faces.

"Uhhh…" Ash said not knowing what to say.

"Don't mind her, she's just energetic… all the time." Ren told them.

"Anyway, where do you come from? I think heard Professor Goodwitch say something like, Odiba or something?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I come from Odaiba, Ash comes from Pallet Town. We used to go to Professors Oak and Gennai's Academy before this." Davis explained.

"Hold on, you went to Professor Oak and Gennai's Academy before this?" Weiss asked surprised.

"What's the big deal?" Yang asked since her and Ruby didn't understand.

"That particular academy and those Kingdoms are on the other side of the planet." Blake told them which surprised most of them.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Ruby said as her eyes sparkles.

"No way, you two come from the other side of Remnant?" Jaune asked shocked.

"It certainly is a surprise that's for sure." Pyrrha said.

"Cool! Wait, wait, wait… can you speak Japanese?" Nora asked.

"(We can speak many words in Japanese, Nora.)" Ash said in said language.

"(Yep.)" Davis then said.

"Hoho! So cool!" Nora then said again.

"(There are many things to learn there.)" Ren then said in Japanese.

"(Oh, you can speak Japanese as well?)" The three then started a conversation in Japanese.

"Um, what are they saying?" Ruby asked since she couldn't understand.

"They're just having a nice talk with each other." Weiss stated since she studied a few languages.

Ash then said something that made Davis laugh while Ren chuckled. "Wait, was that a joke? What did you say!?" Nora asked since she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I'll tell you about it later." Ren told her.

"Yeah, we got class today aaaaannnd we're gonna be late!" Ash shouted as him and Davis checked the time and it was 8:56 so they rushed out of the café as fast as they could.

"See you later!" Davis shouted over to them before they left.

"Um, what was that all about?" Yang asked confused.

"Well, I think it's the fact that we only got four minutes to get to class!" Weiss yelled as she pointed to the clock, then everyone freaked out and they rushed out as well.

(Port's class)

A tubby man with grey hair and a bushy mustache was standing at his front desk as some of his students that arrived early were sitting down waiting for class to begin while waiting for ten students to arrive, his name was Peter Port. He looked at his watch; 8:59. It seemed as though they'll be late, until Ash and Davis burst through the door and landed on the ground.

"We're here!" They shouted.

"Ah, Ash, Davis, you're a minute earlier. Guess the early birds get the worm, huh? Go take your seats." The man said to them.

"Yes, Professor." They said as they went to take their seats.

While they were doing so, they got looks from people since they were the new students who fought in the training facility on the day they arrived and completed initiation in record speed. Some of the girls were had more excited expressions. And just when it hit 9:00, Teams RWBY and JNPR burst in as well.

"Ah, Team RWBY and JNPR, right on time." Port said as they were exhausted while Ruby and Nora had swirls in their eyes.

(After that class)

"Wow, that was not as a bad as I thought." Davis said as him and Ash were walking down the hall.

"Yeah, people say that's the worst class but it's not bad it's just boring." Ash stated.

"Kinda overexaggerating, it's just a normal like class with Port going on about his past which is the boring part."

"Well, his story wasn't that boring, but it was kind of."

"Anyways, what's our next class."

"Well…" Ash then pulled out a book. "We have some classes that could have the others in them. Let's see, uh, looks like Professor Goodwitch's combat class is next." He then closed the book.

"Okay, guess we should…" Davis was saying until he heard what sounded like laughter coming from somewhere.

"Stop, please, it hurts!" Velvet's voice rung out as the duo ran to the source.

"~Stop, please, it hurts. ~" Someone said mockingly.

They ran around the corner and saw her in the middle of four guys ganging up on her. "Please, stop!" She said again.

"Look, I told you it was real." One of them said as he tugged on her ear.

"Yeah, what a freak." Another one said.

"Hey!" Davis yelled angry as they turned their attention to him. "Back off, let go of her." He said walking up to them.

"Or what?" The one holding her ear said to him.

"Don't you see what you're doing? Do you know how sensitive a bunny's ear can be?" He scolded them.

Velvet was confused, sure he seemed nice but, why would he help her like that? "Listen here kid, you're new and I've been here for longer than you have so listen up. I'm the top dog here and if you think I'm gonna listen to someone like you, you got another thing coming." The bully said to him.

But what Davis did was something that would be a last resort, he shoved him, forcing him to let go of Velvet's ear as she ran from them. "Oh, you little punk. Think you can do that and get away with it? Uh-ah, you're gonna regret that buddy." The guy said as he cracked his fists.

"Okay, okay you two, save it for combat class." Ash said as he got in between this.

"Hmph, alright, but don't think I'm backing down from you ether. You're on the list with him buddy." The guy said as him and the other guys walked away.

"Good job, Davis. That was really noble of you." The cap wearer complimented his friend.

"What can I say? You and Tai are a real influence." Davis said as his friend chuckled at that.

"By the way, it says we can go in our normal outfits, so we can get out of these." They then looked at their uniforms.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna change. I hate this stupid neck trap." The goggle wearer said pulling at his tie.

(During combat class)

Right now, there was a training exercise having to students go head to head with their weapons. One had a collapsible staff and the other had gun sais. While this fight was going on, the duo stopped watching to take a look around to see if they could find anyone they knew. They found Team RWBY close by with JNPR and also saw Velvet and Coco sitting next to each other with two other boys.

"And it seems that the match goes to Mr. Bender. Congratulations." Professor Goodwitch stated as it seemed the guy with the sais won the battle. "Now that that is done, who else would like to have a match?" She asked as a certain someone in the crowd raised his hand.

"I'd like a match." When they looked over, it was the same guy who bullied Velvet.

"Cardin Winchester… there's a surprise." The professor said sarcastically. "Alright, let's decide on your opponent."

"Actually, I already have someone in mind." He said as he looked over to Davis. "I want a go with Motomyia over there." He then pointed towards him.

He didn't seem surprised, he knew Cardin would want a go with him at some point anyway. "And you're sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he can't use his Semblance during the fight." He then said with a smug grin. "Yeah, let's just see how you fair with that, punk."

Everyone couldn't believe that he would be so stupid to challenge Davis like that, but without his Semblance he was sure to lose, right? The goggle wearer got up from his seat and agreed to fight him, which surprised almost everyone including his challenger. Ether way, the guy was planning on giving him a beat down.

They were now in the arena getting ready, Cardin with his mace and Davis with… well, his fists. "Hey, where's that dumb sword of yours?" Cardin asked him.

"I need my Semblance in order to get it, but I can't use it." The goggle head replied.

"Fine then, you're loss." The guy then said as he was ready to fight.

"That kid can't possibly fight like that can he?"

"I know he's fought before, but without a weapon I don't know if he'll win."

"You guys clearly didn't see what happened the day they arrived."

Some of the students were saying about the boy. They got ready and the bell rang as Cardin charged at Davis with all his might. Only to be flabbergasted with he dodged the attack then uppercutted him and spin kicked him back. Again, was a surprise to most people.

"What the hell?" He said annoyed.

"What, you thought I couldn't fight without my semblance?" The goggle wearer said smugly.

Then Cardin got angry and charged at him again, swinging his mace at him. But the boy dodged his attack, going behind then kicking him. He came back for another shot, only for him to physically catch the mace in his hands then hold it as he delivered several punches to his lower and upper body then kicked him back, making him drop his mace.

Cardin got up and looked at his opponent to see him doing the 'Come get me' gesture, making him mad. He charged back at him at an attempt to punch him but missed several times, his fist was then caught then Davis turned backwards before punching and elbowing up and down fast. Then throwing him over his shoulder.

He got back up, only for Davis to start punching and kicking him so fast that he couldn't dodge any of the attacks. He did a roundhouse, then backhanded him, then jumped up grabbing his head with his legs before flipping and bringing him down like a wrestler. Then the bell rung, alerting the boy to stop and get up.

"Hmm, very impressive Mr. Motomyia. You seem to have proven yourself a strong opponent." Goodwitch said as everyone who didn't see the fight between him and Ash were surprised.

Davis just took down Cardin more quickly than ever, and his Aura level didn't go down at all. Cardin then began to try and get up while groaning as the boy glared at him. "Consider it karma for bullying innocent people." He said to him before leaving.

"Now everyone, it would appear that we have time for one more match today. So, do any of you want to try this one?" The professor asked as everyone in the room didn't know if they should. "Mr. Ketch'em, would you like to do so?" She then asked Ash.

"Uh, okay." He said as he stood up.

"Okay, your opponent will be… Ms. Belladonna." She then said as Blake was surprised that she was gonna go up against one of the new kids.

"Okay." She said as she put down her book then got up and got ready to for her match.

They were both in the arena now, prepared for battle. Ash with his Sharp Sniper and Blake with her Gambol Shroud, unlike the last battle this time they could use their semblances. And people were wondering who was gonna be the victor, and they went at each other.

They traded blows over and over at a good amount of speed, then they locked blades however Ash threw Blake off then went for the blow as he slashed down her. Only to see her turn black and disappear. He got confused and off guard, before he figured it out. And when he did, he threw his sword behind his back, blocking a sneak attack.

"Nice try, but I can hear you." He said as he looked over at her.

She was surprised at how good his hearing really was. He threw her off but she landed and went back to attack him, and they were trading blow to blow again and whenever it seemed Ash would get a hit, it was really just a shadow clone that Blake made to take damage for her.

She could only keep the clones up for so long before she got hit and kicked back. She changed her weapon to its gun mode then fired at him while he did the same with his blade, bullet after bullet they kept shooting at each other until Blake ran out and had to dodge.

Ash saw this and stopped firing as he went to strike, but when he tried his sword got caught in ice, or so an ice clone that Blake made. It allowed her to get behind him, in which he had to ditch his blade and go fight with his hands.

She ran at him and swiped and slashed missing each time while Ash tried to blast lightning at her while she was using clones to take the damage. They kept going until the boy managed to catch her hand, which shocked her, with his free hand he grabbed his sword then swung it at her shattering the sculpture and sending her back.

They then went back to the same thing, only this time when she made one of her clones it was a fire one. But before Ash hit it, he stopped just at the blade was inches away. "Geez, that was a close one." He said as he looked over at Blake.

She was again surprised that he managed to stop his attack just in time, as such she knew this was gonna be a tough battle. He ran to her and they clashed blades again, this time Ash pulled the trigger and threw the girl off guard. He slashed at her several times before going behind her and kicking her into her own clone as it exploded, and she was sent flying to the ground.

The bell rung, and the match was over. Everyone was shocked this time, Cardin they could understand but Blake was on a different level and with those clones, they would've expected Ash to at least take one hit, but he didn't.

"And that concludes today's matches. Well done Mr. Ketch'em, you and Mr. Motomiya will certainly do well here." Professor Goowitch stated as they were done. "Alright everyone, this is example that just because someone is new doesn't mean they can't fight very well and these two sure proved it to be right. Class dismissed."

After that everyone was leaving, but Ash went to go help Blake up. "Here, let me help you." He said holding out his hand.

She looked at him and saw his smile, then she took a hold of his hand. The warmth of his touch made her heart skip a beat, but she shook her head before she was pulled to her feet.

"You alright? I didn't go too, hard did I?" He asked her as she looked at him again.

"N-no, I'm okay." She said to him. "Good fight."

"Yeah, good battle." He said as he held his hand out again and she shook it.

"Nice one, Blake!" Ruby said as the rest of her team made their way over.

"Yeah, you may have lost, but that was awesome." Yang then said with a hand on her shoulder.

She just looked back at him and he smiled again before he went to his teammate and to the next class. "You know, those two seem to be better than I thought." Weiss stated after seeing what they've done.

"I know what you mean, they're awesome!" Ruby then squealed.

"Not to mention good looks." Yang said in a flirty voice.

"I still wanna know what Davis' Semblance is, but I doubt he's gonna tell us anytime soon." Weiss stated as they watched them leave.

"Yeah, guess there're some secrets that are to be kept though. Still, they're pretty cool, right Blake?" Yang asked as her teammate looked at her.

"…Yeah, yeah they are." She said.

(After classes ended for the day)

That night everyone was heading back to their dorms and getting sleep. Velvet was still awake though, she was thinking about what Davis did for her. He knew she was a Faunus, yet he still defended her. Not only that, instead of saying innocent Faunus, he said innocent people like they were equals.

Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed when she thought about it, which was strange since she never thought she would feel such a way for a human. But this human was different, he seemed to care if someone got hurt whether they were Faunus or not. Maybe he was friends with Faunus, maybe he just didn't see the difference in Faunus or human? Too tired to figure it out, she decided to get some sleep and that it could wait till tomorrow.

Omake: Meet Ragna and Tatsumi  
(This was an idea that Ragna and Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill and Blazblue would join Davis and Ash if harem didn't win)

Ash and Davis had arrived to Ozpin's office and saw two other people at his desk, one was tall with white hair and a red jacket and one was short with brown hair and wear a yellow sweatshirt along with blades of their own.

"Uh, hello?" Davis asked as the two turned around and saw the duo.

The one with the white hair looked older, somewhat in his twenties maybe, and the brown-haired one looked like their age. "Oh, are you guys Team DA?" The brown-haired one asked.

"Uh, yes." Ash said hesitantly. "Who are you guys exactly?" He then asked them.

"Ash, Davis very nice of you to make your acquaintance. I called you up here to talk to you about your team." Ozpin then said to them.

"Oh, so we're not in trouble?" Davis asked.

"Of course not, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to have and extension to your team. This is Ragna Bloodedge, transferred from Haven Academy. And this is Tatsumi Incursio, transferred from Vacuo." He told them.

"Cut the chitchat Oldman, I didn't come here to be teamed up with kids. I don't know why I'm even surprised, your school is full of children." Ragna then said annoyed.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty Ragna. These are no ordinary children, they are skilled and well trained, and I assure you are up to your standards." The man then told him as he just growled.

"Now, Davis Motomiya, Ash Ketch'em, Ragna Bloodedge, and Tatsumi Incursio, you will now for the next four years be known to this as Team DART… led by Davis Motomiya." Ozpin then said as Davis was surprised.

"M-me?" He asked confused.

"Congratulations, young man." He was then told.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Putting me on a team with children is one thing, but now I have to talk orders from a child?" Ragna shouted angry.

"Hey, calm down, it's not that bad." Tatsumi tried to talk to him.

"Please, all I ask is that you four become a team with whom can work well together." Ozpin tried to tell him.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Ragna said in anger as he was leaving the room. "And you, just because he made you the leader, don't expect me to be your butler something." He said pointing at Davis.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Ash asked annoyed with his attitude.

"He just gets on edge when he thinks he's not being taken seriously. Just, don't mind him, please." Tatsumi said to his new teammates.

Okay, question: What do you think about the scene where they speak Japanese?  
Now I know it's gonna be a harem story, but this is a concept should harem not win. And I didn't need to add any scenes where they speak Japanese, but since they originate from Japan I thought this would work. Plus now, they have something to relate to with characters like Ren.


	6. Second day

It is time for some more of this story… I don't know what say before I begin. Let's read a review I guess.

From zenotai123 on CH5: awesome dude, Cardin got what he deserve

He sure did, now for the chapter.

It has been two days since Ash and Davis got to Beacon and it has been quite eventful. They fought in the training faculty before class came in on their first day, got done with initiation, got into a fight. Well, Davis did, Ash just had a duel with a random student in the same school.

And today, Ash was up early again, trying to nudge Davis awake. "Hey, dude." He then did a little more force. "Dude! Wake up."

The maroon haired boy shifted a bit but then got up. "Huh? Wazzat? Wha?" He said groggy with a bit of drool.

"Dude, you went to bed earlier than me, how are you the one tired?" The black-haired boy asked with a bit of a snicker.

"*Sigh* Well, I have no idea." Davis then stated as he wiped his mouth.

"Well, breakfast isn't gonna be open forever in the cafeteria." Ash then said as he tossed the boy his school clothes.

"*Sigh* Alright." He said with the uniform on his face.

(Later at the cafe)

They got their food and were looking for a place to sit, being that there were a lot of students. "Hey, guys! Over here!" Ruby's voice called as they looked over to see team RWBY and JNPR sitting like they were the last time.

"I saved you a spot. ~" Yang said while patting her hand next to her.

Davis nudged Ash, and they headed over to them and sat in their places as last time. One on the left with Yang and Blake, and the other on the right with Ruby and Weiss. Of course, the blonde tried to lean against him, but got pulled back by her teammate again.

"Those battles yesterday were awesome, it's so cool how you're able to fight with a weapon then do all those fighting styles without them, it's awesome!" Ruby said excited.

"Well, we had a teacher at our previous school." Ash told her.

"Yeah, his name was Lt. Surge. Well, we just call him Surge. We learned from him quickly but still, we kept up training like since he wanted to make sure we didn't get rusty." Davis then explained.

"To fight with swords like that and be able to fight without them is really cool." Jaune said amazed.

"Yeah it is." Yang then said as she pumped her fist onto Ash's shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't think they'd teach you those kinds of stuff." Weiss said amazed.

"That is so cool! I heard that school can teach you plenty of things, but that is actually amazing." Ruby said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, that's mostly how we got in trouble with… the bullies… in our school." The maroon haired boy stated.

"Oh… so you were those kinds of students, huh?" Red and black-haired girl asked with some sympathy.

"Yeah, sorta." Ash then stated.

"Wow, you guys aren't kidding, are you?" Jaune had to ask.

"Well, there were a lot of times when they tried to come after us. They were also dumb because we were technically a year above them, so we've been at that school and have done more training then they have, meaning we more experienced." He then told them.

"SO COOL! Did you break their legs!?" Nora then asked ecstatically while bending over the table.

"What?" He then asked confused.

"Nora." Ren said as she got back in her chair. "Maybe we can talk about something different, something else you can tell us about your school?" He then asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, guys? Don't mean to be rude but we have class in about…" Blake stated.

"Again? *Sigh*." Weiss then said annoyed.

"Alright team let's finish up and get back to class." Ruby then said as she started to rush eating.

"I guess we have been talking for quite some time." Pyrrha then stated.

"Yeah, good thing today's supposed to be a short day." Jaune said.

"Today's a short day?" Davis asked surprised.

(Later that day)

Classes were already done since it was supposed to be a short day, and everyone got off early and while most students decided to do other things, some of them had to study. Yang was unfortunately one of them. Of course, during so she was having a bit of trouble because she was confused on some of the questions.

"Ugh, how can studying be this hard? It's only a few simple questions." She groaned as each answer seemed harder than the last. "Come on seriously?" She then groaned again as she leaned back in her chair.

"What's up?" A familiar voice chimed in as she turned to see Ash by the door.

"*Sigh* Nothing, it's just that these stupid questions are so darn hard. I don't understand why I have to study this stuff, it's impossible to understand." She said annoyed.

"Is it really? I mean, it was hard for most of us, but impossible?" He asked.

"Well, this stuff is just really hard for me." Yang stated, then an idea came into her head. 'You know what? I might never have this opportunity again.' She then thought with a grin creeping onto her face. "Hey, mind helping me out?" She then asked all of the sudden.

"What?" He then asked again.

"Look, as I said this is hard, so I really could use some help about now. Come on, please?" She then asked again while hiding her plan.

"Okay, I guess I could help." He said as he went over to her desk.

"Thank you. ~" She then got up from her chair and let him sit down.

When he sat down, she then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest into his back. He flinched for a second then turned to see that same creepy grin on her face, maybe this was a mistake. But he couldn't back out now.

"So, what are you stuck on?" He then asked.

(With Davis)

Davis was walking around campus looking for something to do for the rest of the day. He looked for somewhere to sit down and just so happened to find a bench next to a tree, go figure. He went over and sat down on the bench. While he was on the bench, he took out a manga of one of his favorite shows, Dragon Ball Z.

"Time for some Goku vs. Frieza." He said as he opened the book on the first page and began reading.

And who just so happened to be there at that one time? None other than Velvet, the bunny girl herself. She was walking around looking at her camera and she spotted Davis on the bench reading something, thinking this might be a good time for her to thank him for helping her out she walked up to him.

"Excuse me?" She said as he brought his head up and saw her there.

"Oh, hey there. Velvet, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." She then said as she was still a little nervous. "Uh-um… I uh…" She was trying to say but she was still nervous.

"Something wrong?" He asked confused.

"Uh no, I uh… I just want to say…" She then started hesitating some more. "Thank you… for helping me yesterday." She finally said it.

"No problem, just happy to help." He then said with a smile.

"D-do you mind if I sit here, then?" She then asked as he looked at her for a second.

"Oh, not at all." He stated.

She then walked over and sat next to him, he then went back to reading his manga. "So, what are you reading?" She asked.

"One of my favorite issues to the DBZ manga, I sometimes come back to read this one." He explained to her.

"I see." She then said as she felt as though she was becoming more open. "I've read a few books myself but, I've never really read that kind of book before." She stated.

"Really? These things are quite popular, and a lot of people read them. Well, I guess back at my old school that is." Davis said to her.

"Oh…" Velvet then felt comfortable to ask him. "Hey, why did you help me yesterday anyway?"

"Hmm, what do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" He asked confused.

"I-I mean, we're… you're… and I'm a…" She stuttered to say getting nervous again.

"… Oh, I see." He then said as he got the idea. "Well, I just thought that it was wrong to treat you that way, because of… well, you being a Faunus. Plus, I have some friends back then who I grew up with that were also Faunus." He told her.

"R-really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, one sec." He then said as he put down his book then went through his jacket. "There it is." He said as he pulled out a picture. "See?"

The picture showed a younger version of him with five other kids. One boy with dark blue hair, one with blonde hair, a younger one with brown hair, an older female with purple hair, and a brown-haired girl in the side with white cat ears and white and purple striped cat tail.

"Right there, she's one of the few friends I grew up with. Kari Kamiya." He said as he pointed towards the girl. "This is my other best friend Ken, this one's name is Ta… well, we just call him TK. The smaller one is named Cody, and the last one is Yolei, the oldest." He said as he pointed to the others.

"Wow, these are your friends?" Velvet then asked amazed.

"Of course, me and Ash both met them when we were younger. I still have to call them back and tell them about… most of what happened here, but I can say that I know some Faunus' back then and that's why I helped." He explained as he put the picture away.

"Well, you're really different from anyone else I've met. A lot of humans don't treat Faunus like equals, especially because of our animal traits." She stated.

"Well, where are those asshats? I'll beat the snot out of them for ya." Davis then said as Velvet giggled a little.

"You're funny sometimes." She then said as she blushed after saying that and turned away.

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh, well... Yeah, it's about your Semblance." She stated.

"Hold it right there, I'm sorry it's not that I don't trust you but, my Semblance is a secret and I'm not ready to tell anyone else." He stated.

"Oh, well, then I guess that's all. Uh, bye." She then said not knowing what to say as she got up.

"Okay then, see you later." He then said as he picked up his manga.

She started walking away and when it seemed like she got pretty far she turned her head and waved to him, he saw this and waved back. As she was leaving she couldn't help but feel her chest and cheeks heating up, she met someone who treats Faunus and humans as equals which is something that is never easy to come by.

As for Davis he felt a little strange as well. Him and Ash have only been to school for a couple of days and now, it seems as though they made a lot of friends already. Team RWBY, team JNPR, Velvet, and maybe even Coco if they were to meet again. Speaking of Ash, he could only wonder what he was doing right now.

(Back to where we were before)

Ash had just finished helping out Yang and was still red in the face. "Okay, thanks the help." She then said as she got off him.

"No pressure, it's just my thing to help a friend in need." He said as he got up. "Although, could you…?" He was gonna ask.

"What?" She then asked.

"…N-nevermind." He said as he felt too uncomfortable to ask. "I guess I'll see-WHA!" He and Yang then shouted as he tripped on a pen and fell right on her.

Ash then groaned as he put his face up and gasped in air. When he looked at where he landed, in front of his face was Yang's cleavage, he then looked up and saw her with a deep blush on her face then a smirk.

"Oh, you naughty boy." She then said teasingly as his face light up red and he quickly got up to his feet yelping. "Pervert." She then giggled.

"I am not a pervert!" He then yelled annoyed.

"Oh, come on. We can keep this up, personally I don't mind." She then said seductively.

"Okay, you know what? We're done here, I'll see you later." He then said annoyed as he left.

"Bye, Ashy! ~" She said over to him while purring, making him flinch then sigh before walking out the door.

"Yep, this is gonna be a fun four years here." He groaned.

As he left Yang did a fist pump and thought… 'Nice! Oh, next chance I get, I'm holding his head there and flipping over.' With an evil grin.

(In the room of team DA)

Davis was already in the room and was setting up the computer and setting up Skype to call their friends when Ash came in. "Hey dude, how was your day?" He asked.

"Well, I guess eventful. Though I think I need to stop being so nice to people." Ash then replied.

"*Snort* Let me guess, someone took advantage and got you to do something for them?" The goggle-head asked as his friend just looked away annoyed. "Okay, what did they do?" He asked again.

"Y-you know what, what're you doing, calling the gang? Alright, let's go." The cap wearer then said as he went over to computer started to call them on Skype, which was answered in a few seconds.

" _Huh? Oh, Davis, Ash hey guys! How has it been?"_ Tai said as he was the first to answer.

"Hey Tai, things have been…" Davis was about to say when others started to join.

" _Hey, what's up goggle-head!?"_ Yolei came in.

" _Oh, well look who finally decided to call."_ Misty then said as she appeared as well.

"Misty, now's not the time…" Ash tried to say, of course he gets cut off though.

" _Hey, Davis!"_ TK

" _Hey there, Ash!"_ Brock

" _Hello!"_ Kari

"Okay, how many more of you are there here?" Davis asked since there seemed to be a lot of their friends in one place.

" _Oh, this is all."_ Tai stated.

" _About time you guys called, seriously, what took you so long?"_ Yolei asked.

"Hey, we had things we needed to do here. In case you don't know, Beacon isn't different from the other schools." Davis explained.

"That is true, we've been busy these past few days and really haven't had the chance to call or anything." Ash stated.

" _Well if you ask me, I think you were avoiding us. Not cool you guys."_ Misty asked annoyed.

"We don't call you Misty, because you annoy us!" Davis then stated annoyed.

"He's got a point." Ash then agreed with his friend.

" _WHY YOU!..."_ Misty said as she was about to go at computer when Brock grabbed her.

" _Hey, hey, hey, knock it off, this is my computer!"_ Tai said as he picked up the computer and went away from Misty. _"Sorry about that guys, maybe now's not a good time?"_ He stated as the two were trying to hold in laughter.

"N-no, now's a good time." Davis said trying to hold in laughter.

To be continued…

Cut short because I don't feel like making this go any longer, because I'm tired. Thank you for reading, if you want some more stories to read check out Swordsman's Ashes and the other ones on my page. I'll see you guys next time.


	7. Davis vs Weiss, Ash vs Pyrrha, ValeVisit

Yep, I'm still doing this. Guys, if there's someone you want me to add to one of the harems ask and I'll give it some thought. Get ready, because it's another lovely fight chap, at least for the beginning. By the way, if you guys didn't notice there's a new Akame and Pokémon story out right now. Go read it after or before this or whenever you want.

Again, this is gonna be the only harem story I do, so make sure you've gave it some thought before telling me what girl you want Ash to have. Also, I'm not adding Winter, or Goodwitch because they're supposed to be too old for Ash and Davis. No Cinder because I f***ing hate her with an iron fist.

I swear if someone asks me to add Cinder I will hack Fanfiction and delete your account, this story, and the whole site… not really but you get what I'm trying to say. Still, I don't want to see no one ask for Cinder. Also, yes I did a time skip to the end of the week.

(Start the chapter)

We start the day off with some training in combat class, or the next match was Davis and Weiss. This time the boy was allowed to use his semblance bringing his sword out ready to go. He had a smile on his face as him and the snow girl stared each other down.

"So, you're the famed Ice-Queen, eh?" Davis asked with a smile.

"*Groan*… Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss said annoyed.

"Sorry, I meant the famed Heiress herself. It's kind of an honor ya know." The goggle-head told her swinging his sword.

"Well, I am quite flattered that you're honored to meet my acquaintance." Weiss then said before taking a bow.

Davis then smile showing teeth and rushed her. But she blocked the attack almost instantly, not even flinching. "Heh, you're better than I thought." He then said impressed.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm more than just a name." She told him as she threw him off.

He then back flipped before landing. "Yeah, I'm aware." He told her.

 **(Cue the badass music!)**

Weiss summoned glyphs and charged at Davis attempting a strike only for it to be blocked, then several more strikes followed at light speed as the goggle wearer was blocking each and every one of them. He then threw her off before jumping up and about to bring his sword down until she dodged it.

Weiss then summoned ice shards firing them at Davis while he rolled past then and got to her finally managing to land several slashes on her before kicking her back. She used her glyphs to keep her balanced as she summoned another few behind him sending ice shards. The goggle-head turned around and saw the ice shards and summoned a hand piece from his lightning armor and blasted them all to bits.

Then he saw a black glyph appear before him, knowing what it was time seemed to slow as Weiss was just about to kick him, only for him the cartwheel out of the way and for her to go flying as he summoned a boomerang. The Ice-Queen then landed on one of her glyphs as Davis threw the boomerang and she quickly dodged.

She then summoned a glyph below him freezing his feet to the ground making him unable to move. She smirked when she saw her chance and summoned many glyphs around him and fired ice shards as they collided, and dust covered the area.

She then thought she finally got him, but when she looked at his aura level it still hadn't dropped. "What?" She said before she looked at the dust to see that it was actually mist.

And when the mist faded, it showed Davis with his legs free and in his fire armor. He then looked at her with a smirk of his own. She then held her rapier up and they rushed each other, Davis' claws to Weiss' blade. But the goggle wearer got the upper hand throwing her off then slashing back and forth with incredible speed before grabbing her and throwing her across the room.

He then seemed to be charging up some kind of attack as fire was enveloping around his body. Weiss saw this as an opening and summoned glyphs around him ready to strike… only for the boomerang he threw to come back and hit her feet making her flip in the air, then Davis' smirk grew wider as he charged at her with fire like a rocket, crashing into her, then the wall creating smoke and dust on impact.

When the smoke cleared, Davis was standing above Weiss who was covered in a black tint apart from her eyes. "And the match goes to Davis Motomiya." Goodwitch said as the students gasped in awe, expect Ash who was grinning and the other members of Team RWBY who all seemed baffled.

Weiss sat up coughing from the fact there was still some smoke around and looked at Davis in disbelief. "You okay?" He asked holding his hand out.

She was about to reject his offer and say something like, 'I don't need your pity.' But when she looked at that smile of his, she for some reason couldn't bring herself to do it. She took his hand and he helped her up. Under that black tint, she seemed to blush a little.

Then she looked at him as he was still looking at her. Then all of a sudden, she covered her face and ran off, as if she was hiding something. The other members of team RWBY seemed confused as to why their friend was acting like that, since that wasn't really like her.

As for Davis he was dumbfounded by what just happened and couldn't understand. "Mr. Motomiya." GoodWitch spoke gaining his attention. "You may take your seat." She told him.

"O-oh, right." He nods as he left.

"Okay everyone, we have time for one more match for today. Who here hasn't been in a match yet?" She asked as everyone just looked at each other. She then checked the list of students that have already gone and looked for some that might be decent opponents. "Mr. Ketch'em…" She said as Ash was surprised. "And Ms. Nikos." She then said as Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Oh-ho, guys, 'the' Pyrrha Nikos is going up against one of the new kids."

"She's got to land at least one hit, right?"

"I don't know, him and his friend already took on a few students here and that Davis kid took down the heiress without getting touched."

"Yeah, but she's Pyrrha Nikos! That's gotta count for something!"

They heard the crowd talking thinking on who would win, as the two looked at each other. Then they both got out of their seats and headed down to the arena with the students still debating on who would win. The two looked at each other and then went down to their battle.

Ash took out his Gunblade as Pyrrha unsheathed her spear and they stared each other down for a good minute before charging at each other, clashing blades left and right. The red head got some distance before using the gun part of her spear to fire it at the boy who nearly dodged it flipping backwards then running at blurring speed at Pyrrha before jumping and attempted a two-foot kick as she blocked with her shield and threw him off.

He landed a few yards back as the red-head retrieved her blade, running up to Ash and was about to thrust forward only for them to go back to clashing blades left and right. Pyrrha attempted using the gun mode of her spear a few time as did Ash when he was firing. Then the boy began using lightning which almost threw her off.

He was about to land a slash but for when he was about get her, when she dodged it seemed like his sword was lifted up higher, so he didn't hit her. Surprised by this he quickly twisted his body to keep him from getting hit back one of the Nikos' attacks. He wondered what happened at first, but he realized that he could've sworn he saw his sword have a black glow for a second.

He then ran over and attempted to strike her again as she was dodging, but as she was, he kept seeing his sword have that black glow appear again and again and then smirked as he finally understood what she was doing.

Locking his sword with her spear as he leaned in closer. "So that's your Semblance, eh?" He whispered as she seemed shocked that he found out and broke the lock. 'Take that as a yes.'

After figuring it out he tossed his blade away then got into a fighting stance. "You're going to fight me like that?" She asked.

"You know it." He said as he had his fists up and the crowd seemed to be cheering for ether one of them and the half that was cheering for him got more excited.

"I don't get it, why'd he change his fighting style?" Weiss asked confused.

"Maybe his blade has something wrong with it?" Ruby said not really knowing for sure.

"Or he could have found out what her Semblance is." Blake suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asked confused.

"Well, when I saw them locking blades, he leaned in as if he asked her something. Then I saw him as she was dodging like… he was studying her movements." The girl with the bow explained.

"So, he threw his sword away because he knows that she can-?" Ruby was about to ask.

"That's what I think anyway." Blake told her.

Then Ash and Pyrrha went back to fighting. They were mostly going back and forth as one was dodging strikes from the other one, then Ash caught her spear with his own two hands catching her off guard as he kicked her in the stomach finally landing a hit before throwing her spear up then jumped throwing a two-footed kick that sent tumbling backwards before she got on her feet.

Pyrrha looked up at him and turned her spear into its gun mode and fired at him as he was dodging while leaving behind a trail of electricity before he formed an electric ball in his hand and fired it at her as she ran and rolled under it before throwing her shield that he deflected with electric then attempted a several slashes at blinding speed.

But no matter how fast, he always seemed to dodge each and every one of the slashes before he fired electricity at her foot throwing her off and giving him a chance to punch her left and right before spin kicking her across the field.

She got up and looked to see her Aura in the yellow as Ash's wasn't down at all. She then looked at him before thinking as she got back up. He had a high sense of hearing and was aware of her Semblance, so she needed to think of something. She looked behind her and saw his blade before coming up with an idea.

She held her hand out as it had a black glow. When Ash saw this, he listened and quickly turned around blocking the shield coming at him as Pyrrha quickly fired his spear landing a hit on him from behind as everyone was shocked to see that she actually landed a hit on him. Then she brought the boy's sword up before running then throwing the sword at him as he caught it.

They were once again clashing blades over and over again as Ash still had the upper hand throwing Pyrrha back a few meters as she used her Semblance to retrieve her blade and shield and was about to rush him but then…

"I forfeit!" Ash yelled as she quickly skited to a stop.

"You don't wanna fight anymore?" She asked confused.

"I think I've had enough fighting for one day, can really get tired from it ya know? You can have this one." He said before walking away. "Good match though." He said before leaving.

"In that case… Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of this match." Goodwitch then announced as the crowd seemed mostly shocked, annoyed and disappointed.

"Dude, are you kidding me?"

"Well, that was disappointing."

"He had it going, he could have won!"

"I don't get why he did this if he was just gonna forfeit."

"I mean, I like the fact that Pyrrha won, that was just bull crap."

They went on and on since they wanted to see some bloodshed… not really but you know what I mean. Team RWBY seemed confused as well since they didn't expect Ash to just finish the match like that, Yang wanted to see him in more action, Weiss was annoyed since she could only study so much of him, Ruby was a bit disappointed and saddened that he didn't finish the fight and Blake… she was just confused altogether.

And Pyrrha was dumbfounded since Ash just forfeited like that, she could understand though since the fight was going on for a while now. She looked at her teammates who looked just as confused. As for Davis, he was a little skeptical, so the class was now over he went after his friend.

"Hey, what was that? Why'd you stop?" He asked confused.

"Because, there really wasn't any reason to keep going. We got plans today, remember? We're heading down to get a tour of Vale." Ash told him as he swung his sword before putting it back in the sheath on his belt.

Unaware that they were being stalked by Weiss; She was trying to see if she could find any weaknesses that'll help her win next time when she takes one of them on since, she was still a little annoyed at the maroon haired boy for beating her and making her look like a fool in front of her team.

"Still though, I don't think I've seen you forfeit for some time now." Davis then stated.

"I know, but I just think that maybe fighting shouldn't be all we do. Plus, the students we've faced so far never managed to get as much as a hit on us until now, so I thought that maybe I could let her have this one." The black-haired boy explained.

"Wait, wait wait. Are you telling me you held back during that fight?" As soon as Weiss heard those words leave from the goggle-head's mouth she was surprised at first.

"Well, yeah. I thought I could give this one a break." His cap-headed friend stated.

"How much did you hold back?"

"Well, more than you did during your fight with Weiss." By now, at a distance, the Ice Queen was staring with her mouth gaping open.

"Hey, I held back plenty… I had about… uh… higher than half my strength." Davis explained to him.

"Right, still I held back since there really wasn't any need to get serious." Ash told him as they walked off.

Meanwhile with Weiss… 'He was holding back?! How does that?… why would he?...'-"NNNGGHH!" She thinks as she ruffles her hair before stopping then fixing it. 'NO! I refuse to believe that I'd lose to someone holding back. He needs to have a weakness! At least something to keep him open.' She was getting frustrated.

She then looked to see that the boys were now gone, now she looked even more frustrated as one of her eyes twitched. She decided to just go back to her room but then as she was walking through the school she spotted Yang hiding behind a bush, and in front of her just ahead were Ash and Davis boarding a bullhead.

She went over to her and… "What are you doing here?" She asked as Yang flinched then slowly turned to her while slowly smiling nervously.

"Hey, how ya doing Weiss?" She then asked as Weiss just looked at her. "Uh… well… w-what are you doing here?" She then tried to turn it the tables.

"I told you that I had to head back to the stadium because I left my Myrtenaster back there." She then stated.

"Or, you're just stalking in hopes of getting an advantage next time you fight them?" Yang then asked with a grin while standing up.

"I… you… whatever, it's better than you stalking them for… wait why are you following them exactly?" Weiss quickly asked a little confused.

"Oh, no reason." Was her response before she turned to look over at Ash with a look in her eyes that meant trouble.

"*Sigh* Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She then said sarcastically. Then the bullhead took off with Team DA. "Drat!" Weiss then kicked a pebble in anger.

"Eh, what'cha gonna do?" Yang just said.

"Dare we even ask?" They jumped when they heard Blake and turned to see her with Ruby standing behind them.

"What're you doing here?" Weiss then asked.

"Well, what're you doing here?" Ruby then asked. "I thought you said you left your weapon back at class.

"I was… uh…" The ice queen tried to come up with something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"Spying on new students to get info so you can get the jump on them next time?" Blake then asked as Weiss stood there looking at her silently before scoffing and turning away.

"I don't I even need to ask why you're here Yang." Ruby then said as her sister just shrugged.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Weiss asked annoyed.

Blake then says… "Well, we were gonna go into Vale because there're-

(With Ash and Davis)

-students from Vacuo arriving here today? We just changed schools like what, a week ago?" Davis askes as they were walking around the town.

"A week and three days, but yeah. What a coincidence." Ash stated as he was looking around the town. "It's pretty chill over here, kinda like Pallet and Odaiba." He then states.

"Guess so, but this beats the view from Beacon. Certainly, more live here." The goggle-wearer states as well. "Ugh, but the docks reek." He then pinches his noise as they were walking by, said place.

"You're telling me. I mean, the docks were gross back at home, but this is just… Yuck!" The cap-wearer also pinched his noise. "Still this place is beautiful." He then said as they left.

They saw people around town hanging up decorations for the Vytal Festival, the two wondered why they were celebrating so early. Must be pretty special. Another thing they spotted was a destroyed Dust Shop, and that didn't sit right with them. None the less they decided to ignore it for the time being.

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!" They then heard someone yell as they saw a blonde monkey Faunus run past them with detectives on his tail.

Just behind them was Team RWBY who also went past them, they looked at each other. "Uh… what the heck was that?" Ash said somewhat confused.

"Don't know, think we should follow them and help or something?" Davis just asked.

"Well, better than nothing I guess." He then said as they took off after them.

They were running for a while and it was getting pretty hard to keep up with them since there was a lot of people outside. They had to stop and step around some people which made it a lot harder for them to keep up, but when they got there, they found that the team lost who they were giving chase too and seemed to be talking to some ginger haired girl with a pink bow before they were about to walk away.

The girl then speed in front of them in blinding speed surprised the two as the team took notice she was in front of them. Weiss was looking back to where she was and then back to her while looking freaked out.

"Uhhhh… should we?..." Davis asked his friend.

Ash gave it some thought, they weren't dealing with any trouble right now, and after his experience with Yang last time he saw her… "Actually, I think they're okay." He then said as he was walking back while his friend looked confused as ever but followed anyway.

They were walking around town for a bit longer and were thinking of heading back since it was getting pretty late, so they were thinking of heading back. Then out of the corner of Davis' eye, he saw the blonde monkey jumping building to building, and thought that they still had some time left.

"Hey." He said nudging Ash before pointing to where the Faunus was heading. He got the message and nodded before they gave chase to their target with it being easier this time since there were less people in the streets.

(With the monkey Faunus)

He was making his way to the bullheads that were heading to Beacon and was hiding just around the corner. "Hehe… time to move." He whispers while pushing his hands out to crack his knuckles.

"Where, exactly?" He then froze solid for a few seconds before slowly turning to see Ash and Davis right behind him with blank expressions.

"Uh, hehe… Uh, move to stretch." He then laughed nervously as their expression never changed. "Not buying it?" He asked.

"Nope." They both said.

"Didn't think so." He said. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Sun. I-" He was saying until Ash held his hand up.

"Okay, Sun. What were you doing? Why were you being chased by those guys a while back?" He then asked him with some suspicion.

"Nothing." He tried to tell them, but they weren't letting up. "Okay, I may or may not have been a stowaway just now. But, but, but, I have a reason. My friends and I are supposed to be here from Vacuo, but we didn't have enough for four so… I hitchhiked, and they had to pay. So here I am." He explains.

"You stole a ride to get here?" Davis asked.

"Yep."

"You know that's breaking the law, right?" Ash asked him.

"Uh, did anyone get hurt?" He then asked as they were about to say something but realized what he meant. "I didn't think so." He then smirks in victory.

"Okay, but what do you think you're doing right now?" The goggle-wearer asked getting a little annoyed.

"Relax, I'm just hitching a ride to Beacon here." Sun tells them.

"So, you're breaking the law again?" Ash asks again.

"Dude, it's not gonna hurt anyone cool yourselves." The monkey boy holds his hands up in defense.

"What a minute how do you plan to hitchhike on one of these anyways? It's not like you can just jump on and hang there while they take off." Davis said realizing that it was impossible to do something like that.

"I have my ways." He said as they decided not to question it and headed to the bullheads to go back to Beacon. "Wait a minute." He said getting their attention. "Meet me at the café tomorrow, you guys seem cool, so I got something I'd love to tell ya." He whispered before running off.

"Wait, what? HEY! Come back here!" Davis yelled but it was too late as he disappeared. "What the heck was he talking about?" He asked as Ash just shrugged.

"I'd rather not worry about it. Whoever that guy is, I don't exactly trust." He said before turning and heading to the bullheads.

Davis just took one last look to the direction where Sun went off to then followed Ash.

(Back at Beacon)

After they made it back, they were heading back to their dorm, but then Ash spotted Blake out of the corner of his eye running across canvas and stopped. "What is it?" Davis asked confused.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just gonna get some fresh air." The cap-wearer then said as he walked off leaving his friend confused, but none the less going back.

Ash saw Blake run up to the statue of their school with what seemed like tears falling from her eyes. He walked forward to ask why she was crying, but then he saw her reach for her bow. She undid it and cat ears popped out from underneath, shocking him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Blake was actually a Faunus. Then again when he thought about it, most of the time he saw her, he could've sworn he saw her bow twitch from time to time, and now he knew the reason why.

"Blake?" He said holding his hand out.

She jumped and whipped around before charging at him nearly slashing him had he not bend over so quick dodging the attack completely. She was about to attack again but then she realized who she tried to slash as she saw him stand back up. They stared at each other for a good minute as she realized another thing, he found out about her.

She stood back up normally and looked while dropping her weapon, then tears began to form in her eyes again as she was starting to cry. Being alerted, Ash ran over and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. In return she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"It's okay, don't worry." He said as he patted her on the back. "Blake, is there a reason you hid yourself?" He asked as he pulled back a little.

She just looked up at him and nodded not knowing what to say. "Okay, do you want to talk about it?" He then asked as she lowered her head again.

(An hour later)

Davis was in their room reading a Spiderman comic book waiting for his teammate. He was waiting for about an hour for his friend's return but for some reason, Ash never showed up. He was confused because Ash wouldn't be out for this long by himself at this time, would he? He decided to get up and go look for him. Then he spotted Team RWBY heading back into their dorm… well not all of them one seemed to be missing.

He thought, maybe they'd know. "Hey, there." He said getting their attention.

"Hi Davis." Ruby said in response.

"Hey'a." Yang said, and Weiss just held her hand up to say hello.

"I just wanna know, have you guys seen Ash by any chance?" He asked them.

They all looked at each other. "Nope." Weiss just said.

"Eeeeh, sorry man." Yang said.

"I'm sorry. We haven't." Ruby then said looking down.

"Okay, then… sorry for troubling you." He said as he walked by and they went back into their dorm. "Ugh, man, where are you?" He asked as he took out his scroll and sent him a text while looking for him.

 _Davis: Ash where are you at? I know that when you take this long to get some fresh air it's not a good thing. C'mon tell me what's going on_

He sent the text and continued to look around Beacon with an upset and worried face. "Man, you haven't done this since we were little. Where are you?" He asked himself as he continued to look around the halls.

" _Meet me at the café tomorrow, you guys seem cool, so I got something I'd love to tell ya."_

Sun's words echoed through his head as he gave it some thought. 'He wouldn't, would he?' He thought as he stood there for a while but then came to a decision. And with that, he headed back to his dorm.

To be continued…

Short chapter? Maybe, but it's really hard when it comes to starting chapters from scratch, especially because of the last review on Night High… Yeah, go check it out. The pairing for that story is AshxSheele. I was thinking of adding Penny to Davis' harem but I'm a little against it since I don't know how it'd work.

Now 2B from Nier and Aegis from Persona is one thing, but Penny, I don't know how it'd work since Atlas probably won't let her stay with him. Also, if you guys want me to do a fanfiction where Ash and Davis get with a bunch of different ladies, let me know what you think.


	8. Black and White

**So, back here again. I'm serious when I say that Cinder is not gonna be a part of the harems, she can go suck it for all care. Now I got a review asking about Neo, and I thought that, maybe I could do her. If I get solid proof that Emerald and Neo will come to the good side, I might add them. No promises though. Emerald will be in Ash's Harem and Neo will be in Davis' but only if they turn good.**

 **Starting chapter in three, two-  
*Technical Error***

 **TaiKetch'em: Uh, what the?... what's going-**

 **AshFan-21: Hey guys!**

 **TaiKetch'em: Aw, son of a… What are you doing here?**

 **AshFan-21: Relax man, I'm just here to spread the word.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Wh-what word? Wait. Are you here to tell people to check out your Wattpad?**

 **AshFan-21: PFF! No, I was just… gonna, ask… if they'd like to check out, uh… my Wattpad.**

 **TaiKetch'em: C'mon man, I already told them in the one-shot series.**

 **AshFan-21: And what good that did! I'm still low on readers, unlike you.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Just get it over with.**

 **AshFan-21: Fine! Hey guys, my name is AshFan-21 from Wattpad. Check out my stories on said site. I make a series about Ash and Davis getting it on with girls and I also have a story. So, when you get the chance, check it out, check it out, check it-**

 **TaiKetch'em: Are you done?**

 **AshFan-21: Sorry, chapter starting in three, two…**

 **TaiKetch'em: Hey wait a se-**

10:34 P.M. Location: Downtown Vale Hotel

Blake was sitting on a bed in the hotel while looking out through the window thinking about something. "Hey, you feeling okay?" She heard as she looked in front of her and saw Ash sitting on the other bed. "A-are you sure you're okay? You don't…" He asked her again but then stopped. "Alright, you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. Just know that I won't hold anything against you." He then told her.

After he did he took off his hat and laid down on the bed. Blake was about to lay down but then thought about something before looking at Ash. "Hey, Ash." She said getting his attention. "… C… can I tell you tomorrow?" She then asked him.

"Sure, but… I gotta go meet up with someone tomorrow, so you up for it?" He then asked her.

"Of course." She then said before going to lay down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He then told her before he laid down with his back to her.

As Ash shut his eyes he was about to fall asleep but then he felt something wrap around his shoulders slowly and something press against his back as his eyes shot open. Then he felt something move to his face and shifted his eyes, only to see that Blake seemed to have moved her face next to his cheek and immediately blush.

He wanted to ask her why she just got into bed with him and did… Well I just told you. But, when he thought about it, she was going through some trauma a while ago and he also thought that it didn't feel bad. So, he just decided to let her rest alongside him and drifted off to sleep, not noticing he got a text on his phone.

(Next Day)

"So, who are you meeting with anyways." Blake asked as they entered a coffee shop.

"Just a guy that asked me to come and talked to him about something. I don't fully trust him just yet, but so far he doesn't seem to be causing trouble." Ash told her as they made it to the tables outside.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Then they find Sun sitting at one snoring while Davis was in front of him looking annoyed.

"*Sigh* Hey, Davis." Ash said not knowing how to greet his friend.

"And just where the hell have you been?!" The maroon haired boy scolded him while waking Sun up.

"*Snort* Ngh! Wha!... Oh, hey!" He then waved over to the duo.

"… So, is this where the 'don't fully trust him' part came from?" Blake then asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ash then tells her.

(…)

Ash had explained what he did. "Is that so, huh?" Davis asks as his capped friend nodded. "Well, this isn't really surprising. I mean, this is pretty much you Ash, being too nice." He said with a smile at first. "But, could you check your phone for a text? OR TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE?! I was worried sick man!" He then scolded him.

Ash didn't know what to say and just looked away. "Anyways… I said I'd tell you, so… here goes nothing." Blake then begins to speak.

"Thanks for coming guys, I can get kind of bored waiting for my guys to arrive." Sun then speaks.

"You know about the White Fang, right?" She then asks them.

"Don't know anyone who wouldn't." Davis states.

"A bunch of scumbags if you ask me. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps using force to get whatever they want. You probably know where I'm going here, and just saying, but that bow ain't hiding nothing." Sun then says before pointing at the girl's bow then using his tail to drink his coffee.

"Well, I was a member." Blake tells them.

Hearing this shocked the three and made them look at her as Sun choked on his drink. "W-wait, really?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but… the White Fang back then was nothing like it was today." She then began to explain.

(Flashback, Blake P.O.V.)

 _Back then things were different. In the Ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people._

 _And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking._

 _Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. Setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. The worst part was, it was all working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear._

(Flashback over, Viewer P.O.V.)

Blake had just finished what he was saying. "So, I left. Not wanting to aid their violence any longer, I dedicated my life to becoming a Huntress. And I'm basically a criminal hiding in plan view. All with the help of a little, black, bow." She then said before her bow twitched.

"So, that's why you didn't want to talk about it?" Ash asked her.

"Yep… that's basically the whole thing." She told him before looking away.

"And you didn't tell anyone else about this?" Sun then asks.

"Nope, they didn't tell no one because if they did, I'd be the first to know." Davis says before glaring at Ash.

"I said I'm sorry, I just forgot okay." The cap wearer told his friend.

"Still, I don't believe they did something to that dust shop that was attacked. They never needed so much dust before." Blake then tells them.

"What if they did?" Sun then asked before he stood up. "I mean the only way to know is to go somewhere that they would still it and not find them there." He then told them.

"Yeah, good plan genius. Do you even know a place where that might be?" Davis then asked.

"Actually, in fact, I do. Remember how I said I was gonna tell you guys something when you got here? Well I wanted to tell ya, while I was on that boat, I heard some guys talking about offloading huge amounts of dust. And I mean, _huge,_ big Schnee company freighter." He then tells them as he gestures how big it was supposed to be.

"That big, huh?" Ash then asked.

"Yep! Pretty big for stealing if you ask me." He then tells him.

"… Okay, maybe I misjudged you." Davis then says a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's what ya, Goggle-head." Sun then says as the boy frowns at the name he was called. "Tonight, we go to the docks." He then says feeling excited.

"Well, we kind of got to wait so…" Ash was saying until.

"BLAAAKE!" They then heard the girl's team call for her.

"Oh, boy." He finishes before looking over to see just ahead that her team was looking for her.

"I'll stall them for ya. Then maybe I'll come and find you." Davis then says getting up and walking to the exit.

"Thanks man." The cap wearer tells him as he gave him a thumbs up in response. "Alright, come one guys." He then states as the two nodded.

(With Davis)

"Weiss, you're not helping." Ruby says frustrated.

"Hmm, you know what would help? The police." Weiss then says rudely.

"Weiss!"

"It was just an expression."

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby growled under her breath.

"What's going on over here?" They heard as the looked and saw Davis.

"Hey, Davis. We're looking for Blake, but someone doesn't want to cooperate." The black- and red-haired girl said glaring at Weiss.

"Uh, I wouldn't be looking for a member of the White Fang, who's been one right under our noses the entire time!" She then calls out.

"What's she talking about?" Davis asks-pretending to be-confused.

"Well, Blake might be, uh…" Ruby didn't know how to tell him.

"She's a member of the White Fang." Weiss tells straight off the back.

"*Fake Gasp* No way." The maroon haired boy states.

"I know, but I don't think she's really bad." The red-and-black-haired girl told him.

"I think you're gonna find out that I was right." The Ice-Queen proceeds to say.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." A ginger-haired girl suddenly appeared behind the team.

"DAHA! Penny! When did you get here?!" Ruby yells in shock

"Hey, guys. Hello, new friend of Ruby." The girl known as Penny says before waving to Davis. "So, what are you up to?" She then proceeds to ask.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang tells her.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny then says as the group got confused.

"… Wait, how'd you?..." Ruby was about to ask.

"Uh, the cat ears?" The girl then points at her own bow.

"What cat ears? She wears a boooooooooooow…" Yang was saying after putting two and two together.

After that silence took over for a few seconds. "Well, she does eat a lot of tuna." Ruby then whispers to her sister.

"So, where is she?" Penny asks again.

"We don't know, she's been missing since yesterday." Ruby tells her with a saddened expression.

"Same can be said about my teammate." Davis then says.

"*Gasp* That's terrible. Don't you worry Ruby, I will help you and your friend find your friends! I won't rest!" Penny then declares grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"Uh, that's nice Penny, but we're good right g-?" The girl was about to say before she saw that her teammates had ditched her then tumbleweed passed by.

"It sure is windy today." The ginger-haired girl just said.

(Meanwhile)

Ash and Blake had gotten as far as they could from her team and stopped at one part of Vale. "Whew, man that was a workout. Anyways, I think we managed to get away." Ash says after catching his breath.

"Yeah, *pant* maybe this is far enough." Blake then states before realizing something. "Wait, where's Sun?" She then says as the monkey boy was nowhere to be found.

"Crap, did we lose him?" The cap wearer says after looking around seeing that he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find him eventually. Who knows what he's up to right now?" The cat girl states.

"Yeah, well, if I had to guess he could be causing trouble. Then again, I am kind of assuming things."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, judging from what he did yesterday." Blake states.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, a real trouble maker. He'll probably get caught at some point." Ash then states.

"Maybe…" She then stopped as she wanted to ask him something. "Hey, Ash… do you wanna… take a walk around for a bit?" She then asked.

"Oh, sure. No problem, c'mon." He then gestured as he started the walk and she began to follow behind.

'What the heck is up with me? Why do I feel like I want to be with him so much.' Blake thought to herself. 'Wait, am I?… N-no, I only met him so long ago, I can't be falling for him that quickly.' She shook her head. 'Then again, he is kind… he didn't have a problem with me being a Faunus and he's trying to help me. But, still, it's got to be something else.' She still thought to herself as she looked at the boy.

'I'll figure out it some other time. Right now, I need to focus on the mission.'

(Meanwhile again)

Davis was walking along the streets with Ruby and Penny as they were looking for their friends. "So, Blake and Ash are your friends?" Penny asks them.

"*Sigh* Yes, Penny." Ruby tells her.

"But you're mad at them?" She asks again.

"N-no… well, I'm not. Weiss is made at Blake."

"Is _she_ friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now."

"But why?"

Ruby just groaned from getting asked so much. "Actually, I'd like to know as well." Davis states pretending to not know.

"Well, Blake might not be what we thought she was." The black-and-red-haired girl stated.

"*Gasp* Is she a man?" Penny then suddenly asks.

"What? No… I mean… I don't know, she never said anything before she left. That was when Ash disappeared, right?" Ruby then asked Davis.

"Y-yeah. He told me he wanted to get some fresh air and that's the last I've heard from him." The maroon-haired boy states.

"I don't have many friends. But if I did I'd want them to talk to me." Penny tells them with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Ruby says before walking away as the two followed while Davis had a sympathetic look on his face and felt bad for the poor girl.

(During that night)

Ash and Blake were at the docks spying and waiting to see if the White Fang would show up, hoping to ether catch them in the act or that they wouldn't show up. "Judging by what Sun told us, there should be a whole load of dust in that place. This will be evidence whether the White Fang is the one behind these robberies or not." Blake states as her partner nods.

Then she looks at him. "Hey, uh, Ash… you don't have to go through this much trouble for me." She tells him.

"Hey, this is me. I help people in need." The boy tells her.

"But, why? You and have only met about a week or so, and here you are helping me as if you've known me forever." She continues to ask him.

"Well… I guess it's just my father's instincts that makes me do stuff like this." He tells her. "He was a brave Hunter and he's always been there to help people, whether they want his help or not. I've always been told I take after him by doing just that as well. And even if you think I haven't known you long enough to help out, after seeing what you've been through, no way am I turning my back on someone in need. Faunus or no Faunus." He tells her with a determined smile on his face.

When Blake heard this she was a little surprised, then she looked away blushing. 'I guess I really am falling for him…' "T-that's really nice of you, Ash." She said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"No prob, Blake." Ash says adjusting his hat.

Then they spotted something arriving at the docks. It appeared to be some kind of airship departing before the door opened and what walked out shocked Blake. "The White Fang." The two said in unison.

Blake looked in disbelief as Ash watched with her as the members started walking out and ransacking the dust from the shipment. "You thought they weren't behind this, right?" He asks him.

"No, deep down I'm sure I knew… I just didn't want to be right." She tells him.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!" A strange voice yelled as a familiar orang haired man wearing a fedora and wielding a cane walked out. "We don't exactly have all day, you animals!" He then scolds them.

"Wait, is that Roman Torchwick?" Ash asked confused as he saw them following the man's commands.

But Blake didn't understand more than he did. "This isn't right… there's no way the White Fang would take orders from a human, especially not one like that." She then says as she gets up and unsheathes her katana and jumps down.

"Wait!" Ash says but she already was far.

"Hey, what I miss?" Sun says as he just arrived with fruit.

"Wha-? *Groans* Forget it!" He just says before going with Blake.

"Wait, what?" Sun asks confused.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash." Roman scolds one of the members that was holding a cable, until he got a blade to his throat. "What the-? Oh, for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake yells as the White Fang members aim at her, then she takes off her bow revealing her true nature. "Brothers of the White Fang why are adding this scum!?" She asks them.

They lowered their weapons after seeing who she was, and Ash seemed to be watching from the shadows. "Heh, don't you understand kid? The White Fang and I are going on a little joint business." Roman tells her.

"Tell me what it is, or I will put an end to this little operation." She threatens before another airships began to arrive.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation." He tells her.

Ash is watching another airship was coming in. "That sure is huge." Sun says seeing it.

 **AshFan-21: That's wha-**

 **TaiKetch'em: DON'T YOU F***ING DARE SAY IT!**

 **AshFan-21: Okay, okay.**

"Yeah, but they ain't getting more." Ash says before charging his hand with electricity and aiming at the ship, but then spotted Roman aiming below Blake. "Crap." He then says as the girl got blasted into the air but he jumped and caught her before landing with her in a bridal pose. "You okay?"

When she realized what pose they were in right now, she blushed a little. "Y-yeah… thanks." She says before he puts her down.

"Well, guess this here is your little boyfriend, is it?" Roman asks as White Fang members surrounded them, as they took out their weapons. "Let me tell ya, it was not smart of you two to come alone." He says walking up to them, but then a banana peel hits him in the back of his head.

He turns around after removing, only for Sun to jump at him and send him to the ground while he summersaulted to Ash and Blake's side. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" He then jokes.

"Alright, one side for each of us." Sun says a little enthusiastic.

"I'm going for Torchwick." Ash states as the man almost laugh.

"Kid, you really want to go at me?" Roman asks.

"Oh, trust me, you don't know the extent of what I can do." The boy says walking towards him.

"No, he's mine." Blake says going in front of him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She states.

(Earlier)

"*Sigh* She has to be somewhere, I don't understand where she could be. This place isn't even that big, where could she hide?" Ruby asks as they were still looking.

"If I remember correctly, she wore an outfit consisting of mostly black. And if I can recall, black mostly blends in with the dark." Penny tells her.

"Yeah, but what about Ash? Can you think of a reason why he'd leave?" She then asked Davis.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. I mean he does have Blake and Sun with him." He then states before continuing.

"Wait, what?" Ruby then asks getting suspicious.

"Oh, Ash is with Sun and Blake as of this…" Davis was saying until he trailed off realizes what he's saying. "… Would you look at the time." He then says while pointing at his fake watch.

"Davis, do you know something?" Ruby asked getting more suspicious.

"Uh… well…" He was about to say before they heard an explosion go off and see that it was coming from the docks.

"Oh no." The little said worried again.

(Back to our time)

Right now, Ash was taking on a horde of White Fang members, slashing them down left and right, blasting some away with his Gunblade, flips, kicks, an uppercut to the jaw, he was giving them a match of a lifetime. He saw Sun dealing with some members as well and Blake seemed to be handling herself with Roman using clones to take damage for her.

But she could only keep up to clones for so long before the man got the jump on her, and as soon as he knocked her over, Ash charged in and landed a lightning kick on him. Roman got annoyed and went at him and was clashing blade to blade as they were trading blows and gunshots as Ash seemed as though he was switching which hand his weapon was in each spin.

That was before he shot lightning at Roman's feet throwing him off before kicking him away. He then looked up and shot a crate above them before the two dodged and the Ash rolled onto his knee. The man then aimed his cane at him, but with swift ease, the boy slapped it away as it blasted into the air by mistake.

"Hey!" They heard a voice yell as they looked up and saw Ruby along with Davis.

"Oh, hello Red. See you also got a boyfriend, but isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman then asks them as Ash went to check on Blake.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny get back." Ruby said distracted.

"Look out!" Davis yelled as he got in front of her and took the blast.

"Davis!" Ash yelled out worried.

But to his relief, when the smoke cleared Davis had already activated his fire armor and protected himself. Although, was on the ground from impact. "Need a hand?!" He then yelled over to his cap friend.

"Could use one!"

The boy then jumped down and took out his sword and started taking out WF members here and there. Slashing, bashing, even Penny was getting in the action with floating swords. But then more airships appeared and were firing at them as Davis summoned his shield to block them as Penny was twirling her swords to deflect the attacks.

Ash charged up before firing electricity at a few of the ships taking them down, meanwhile the orange haired girl had charged up a beam for her to fire taking down even more of them. An airship was then starting to take off but the duo themselves saw this and got an idea.

"TM 32?" Davis asks as he changed his arm to his electric armor.

"TM 32." Ash then says as he charges with electricity.

The two of them got to each other's sides and pulled back before launching a strong blast of thunder at the ship obliterating it, and the crate it was carrying falling to the ground. "Just where do these kids keep coming from?" Roman says before closing the latch while going into an airship that began to take off.

"Aw, shoot." Ash says as he ran over but as soon as he did, the impact from the takeoff sent him back.

(Later)

The police were all around as the six of them were all sitting on crates while the police were investigating. Then the rest of Team RWBY showed up and Weiss seemed displeased as Ruby and Blake went to talk to them. They seemed to finally be talking things out.

"So, we cool now." Sun asks as he holds out his fist.

"Yeah, we're cool." Ash says returning the fist bump.

Meanwhile everything seemed to be working out as Ruby had her arms in the air happy. "You know, I don't think we'd be where we are today if we hadn't trust ya, Sun. Sorry for misjudging you… a little." Davis them tells him.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll be a stowaway again if it helped this much." The blonde boy tells them.

"Ehh, I don't know." The marron haired boy said as Blake seemed to be walking up to them.

"Oh, here comes the lady. ~" Sun then suddenly says as Ash turned to see her next to him.

"Oh, hey Blake." He said before she walked up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Ash." She says to him as she snuggled into his shoulder a bit.

Ash stood there for a moment before smiling and embracing her as well. "Of course." He tells her back.

"Aww. ~" Ruby says seeing the two.

As for Yang, she looked pretty jealous and yet annoyed that Blake was getting a hug from Ash first. Davis seemed happy that his friend could the girl, while Weiss felt a little happy for her, Sun had a teasing grin on his face.

Then Ruby realized something. "Wait, where's Penny?" She asked as the others around her just shrugged.

(Meanwhile)

Ozpin was rewatching footage of the gang and was impressed by the progress that the two boys of DA were making and after seeing the kindness they've shown so far. 'Hmph, they certainly are the perfect candidates.' He thought to himself before getting a message from someone.

 _QUEEN HAS PAWNS_

Then he mental sighed at the message.

To be continued…

 **TaiKetch'em: Phew, I finally finished this chapter.**

 **AshFan-21: It really took you that long?**

 **TaiKetch'em: Shut up, I had things to do. Anyways, thanks for reading guys. Check out more of my awesome fanfictions.**

 **AshFan-21: Also don't forget to check out my Wattpad for my content as well.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Uh, yeah, sure. Anyways, again, thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
